He's back!
by ThatJackFrost
Summary: Jack x OC... Crystal is a water spirit, and Jack's future girlfriend! -so, fluffy, its ADORABLE -Jack is so very adorable at the moment ! -love the JackXCrystal relationship heehe - So far this is brillant, seriously and your writing is excellente -This story is so sweet! You have got to continue! Ganbatte -oh well, love your story -It's amazing, cute, and sad at the Same time!
1. Chapter 1

I walked across the city of London. This was the place where I was born…and re-born. This was the place where I had become a water spirit. An unseen, lonely 50 year old water spirit who is forever 16. Though no one really appreciates my job, I still do it…maybe because I enjoy watching people laugh and have fun. My job, by the way, is to make it rain, the high and low tides especially to make sure there isn't a tsunami. When there is an underground earthquake which causes a tsunami, I try to fight it, I do. But at times, things get way out of hand. Twice the Guardians came to confront me about one, I tried explaining that I did nothing, but none let me explain. I got angry and flew off. Oh yeah, I can fly and command the winds. Well, more like request the winds actually. Just like that spirit Jack Frost, who by the way is really cute, the North, West, and East winds are really good friends with me…but South hates me…and every other spirit along with me. They were the ones who told me about Jack Frost. I actually met him on a rainy day…when he froze all my rain. I didn't get mad, I actually found it funny. After that, I only saw him once and then never. Now, he is a Guardian, a protector of childhood. I sometimes wish I could become a Guardian, I love children. I have fun around them, and watching them smile makes my day. But becoming a Guardian means that people can see you, something I've been wanting. I remember being one of the popular girls back when I was human. My life wasn't like a happy one, you know. I actually had a pretty….painful death. But then the Moon came and fixed me up. I woke up as a water spirit, thanking him for saving me. But now I just don't like being like this, invisible but powerful. I know I'm powerful and dangerous. Maybe because of the other spirits, they seemed to be a little… afraid of me. They protested when they found that a 16 year old was a water spirit, but Mother Nature told me to ignore them. Mother Nature. I really like her, she is really sweet to everyone. I would hang around her if it weren't for the other spirits. Hazel, the fire spirit, hates me….probably because I'm water, and water can take out fire at anytime. But I don't care anymore. As long as they don't know my weakness, which by the way is heat and fire, I'm good. Yeah, heat is a bad weakness, but seeing as I control the waves, which are cold, it makes sense. I can't stand too much heat. Anything higher than 90 degrees and I'm out.

Anyways, so now I'm walking on water, my staff in my hand. My staff….is really small compared to that Jack Frost. My staff is a little taller than me, really light, and it's warm, watery blue like my eyes,. My straight hair is dark blue and reaches my waist, and my skin's is quite pale, though my lips are rosy red. I stared at the place where my home used to be, where now my descendants live in. A boy about five or six years old was playing with his toys and laughing, making me long for a family. The house is quiet magnificent now with many rooms, but back in my time, it was a small built place with only two rooms. I looked around. A shadow passed, which was unnatural because no one was there. The streets were empty tonight. I kept my staff ready, waiting for any sign of attack. A laugh came from behind me, and I whipped around to find a man with raven black hair, yellow glowing eyes, and grey skin looking at me.

"Wh-Who is it?" I cursed myself for stuttering especially because I wasn't actually scared of the man, I was actually shocked at how easily he sneaked up on me.

"Are you afraid?" I rolled my eyes and leaned on my staff, shaking my head.

"I thought so," he said, amused. "You are quite interesting, Crystal White. Your fears," he inhaled. "Are delicious though. I want some more." Oh, I remember this bloke. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Boogeyman, huh, you're creepier than last time," I smirked. He scowled, his yellow eyes glowing. He grinned suddenly, making me think that he was bipolar or something. In a flash, he was in front of me, grabbing my throat. I yelped in surprise, my staff falling to the ground. I gasped for air as he tightened his grip and lifted me up. He leaned closer, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"It's Pitch Black,_girl,_actually and I may be creepy, but I'm going to make sure the Guardians lose hope before they get to you." What?

"What do you mean," I rasped out. He laughed.

"The Guardians are looking for you, you know, to help you fight me. So I decided to take you before they got here." My eyes widened. They were looking for me. I closed my fists, thanking that I was standing close to the beach. Water lashed out at him and he gasped in surprise, letting me go.

"Well, you chose the wrong time. I'm more powerful than I look," I growled. He got up, smirking as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Powerful? You're sixteen! How much power can a small girl like you hold! Man in Moon would never make such a mistake!" He laughed harder. Oh, he was asking for it. I hadn't even done anything wrong to him…in a long time and he messed with me. I whipped my hands around and engulfed him in a sphere of water, opening the sphere only to find that he had left. I felt something behind me and I picked my staff up and turned around, shooting water at it.

"Ow," said a different voice. Out came a white haired boy wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants with a Shepherd's Hook in his hand. He was rubbing his head. "I didn't know water could hurt," he mumbled. I gasped, realizing who it was. He looked up and smiled, blushing a bit. "Hey, Crystal."

I stuttered. "When...What? What the freak is going on? First, that creep and now you come out of nowhere." He gave me a confused glance.

"What do you mean 'that creep'?" I frowned. Didn't he see Pitch Black right now?

"Um, the…the Boogeyman," I said, unsure whether he knew who I was speaking of.

"What!" He sounded shocked. "How could he have known? How did he get to you before us? You were chosen just last night!" I raised an eyebrow. "Chosen?" He snapped out of whatever thought he was in and gave me a lopsided grin, a tinge of blue on his cheeks. Wow, he's so cute.

"Oh, yeah. That was why I came here. Could you, uh, come with me to the North Pole?" I stood my ground.

"Um. First explain what you meant by 'chosen'." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Still as stubborn as before, huh, some things never change. Well, the Man in the Moon chose you just last night. As usual, Bunny wasn't up for it. But me and Tooth thought that was cool, since you're so kind and all." I rolled my eyes. Kind. I knew what game this was. I sighed, giving in. "Nice trick. Let's go." He looked shock, then held his hand out for me, which I took.

"That was easy. Well okay. Wind, take us to the North Pole." The wind embraced us and we flew up in the sky. I grinned at him, taking my hand out of his. He looked at me questioningly.

"Race you?" He grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're on." He flew faster, getting ahead of me. I laughed and flew even faster than usual, getting farther from him. We passed the edge of Canada towards the North Pole, the workshop coming in view. That was quick. Suddenly, Jack was by my side and grabbed my waist, making me yelp. He smirked and we flew right through the window of the workshop. There was a gasp as we landed laughing together.

"Whoa, mate, you got her that easily?" I looked to see Bunny with a shocked expression. Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. "See, I approached nicely and _didn't_shove her in a sack and through her in a portal." Bunny scowled and I turned around to see a big guy with tattoos on his arms and a small yellow man right beside him. "Hey, North, hey Sandman ," I said quietly and they waved back. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You know everyone?" I nodded. "They…uh…confronted me a couple times. Except the Toothfairy was with them."

"For what? Rain storms?" I shook my head. "Anyways, so why was I brought here?" I looked at him expectantly, waiting to be told what was going on. Jack sighed.

"Wait, let me tell North something first. Pitch got to her first." North's eyes widened. "What? That isn't possible, did she get hurt?" Jack smirked.

"She actually took pretty good care of him, I think." I rolled my eyes. "You know, you can stop talking about me like I'm not here." Jack looked at me and nodded. "Uh, North can explain."

I waited. North licked his lips and began.

"Well, Crystal. The Man in Moon as you know, is the one who created all of us. Last night, we found out that Pitch Black, or the Boogeyman, is back with a plan. He then told us that he has chosen a new Guardian. You."

"What? Me?" I was shocked, for fifty years, no spirit ever tried to contact me, unless they wanted me dead, no answer from Man in the Moon either, and now just suddenly, he wants me to join his Guardians.

Jack nodded, smiling big. I frowned, shaking my head.

"What do you mean? You don't want to be a Guardian?" North looked beyond shocked. "Of course I don't! You guys have ignore me for 50 years-

"I know that feeling," Jack said. I ignored him

"For 50 flipping years you ignore me, other than the times a tsunami came, and when I tried to tell you it was out of my hand, you flipping yell at me! I tried to ask so hard what and how I should control a wave that big, but you just left. And then I find other elemental spirits who instead of helping me just want to kill me, which causes another flipping tsunami, which in fact, I did stop, right on time, but still, you flipping yell at me!"

"Wait. Other elemental spirits tried to kill you?" Jack looked angry. I nodded angrily. "I'm sorry," I said, my British accent getting stronger every second. "But I am not going to be a Guardian. I can help dealing with this Pitch creep but after that, I'm leaving."North's eyes were wide.

"You still want to help with Pitch?" I nodded. "That creep almost suffocated me….and I have history with him…from when I was human." His eyes widened even more and Jack stepped up, rage in his eyes. "We have to protect you, Crystal. If Pitch is after you, that means you hold a lot of power, and that means he will either try his best to kill you or get you to join his side." I rolled my eyes.

"I think he already hates me. I almost drowned him when he pissed me off." Jack snorted. "Seriously? I almost froze him last time. But that's funnier." I laughed, rolling my eyes. Something behind North caught my eye, it was a snow globe glowing brightly pink, blinking. North followed my eyes and gasped. "Tooth is in danger!" Jack and Bunny immediately walked up and stared at the globe with wide eyes. "Sleigh is still being worked on?" I was shocked, the sleigh wasn't being used by North. Usually whenever I saw him, he was always riding the sleigh. "Why don't we just use Bunny's tunnels?" Bunny shook his head. "I can't just enter the Tooth Palace, mate. She had security since the last time Pitch raided her place." Jack pursed his lips, then brightened up. "Let's use a snow globe!" A what? North laughed and Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jack, we will use portal. Good idea." One of the yetis came and gave him a snow globe, which he shook and threw on the ground. A portal opened up and North stepped in, Bunny right after him. Jack looked at me and smirked. "North and Bunny obviously forgot their manners. Ladies first." I laughed and entered. Immediately I was in chaos. I looked around to see flying horses made of….black sand?

"There nightmares! Why aren't they taking anything?" Jack shouted to me and looked confusedly at the things. I shook my head and flew up to destroy the horses. Jack followed and we were back to back, surrounded by at least 50 of the nightmares. We lashed out at them, destroying many at once. I watered the things, making them dissolve and fall to the ground while Jack froze them, shattering them to pieces. In seconds, we had gotten rid of them all. I looked at him, smirking.

"I guess we make a pretty good team," I said. His cheeks turned blue and he laughed. Is he blushing? I heard a zoom right beside me and found the Tooth Fairy slicing her wings through the last few nightmares. Whoa, she looked scary when she's angry. She came down to us silently, before shouting in anger.

"What the heck is he still doing this for? Shouldn't he be powerless? He didn't even take anything! He, oh, hey there Crystal," she said distractedly, looking at me. I smiled a little and waved. "You already got her? Guess it wasn't as hard as Jack, huh. Welcome to the Guardians, Cry-

"I'm not a Guardian, I don't want to be," I said hot-headedly. She pursed her lips and nodded, understanding.

"Once again, the Guardians have gotten together, haven't they?"

We all turned back to back, looking for him. His voice echoed throughout the palace, which made it difficult. "Oh,"he said, coming out of the shadow, seemingly defenseless."They've even brought their new member, dear old Crystal."He laughed, making me want to rip out his throat. "How's your brother, Crystal?" I growled. "Don't. Speak. Of. That," I spat out. "Oh, how shocking. She still doesn't know."I frowned at that, what didn't I know? "What? Your talking gibberish, Pitch." He laughed. "How exciting,"he said, strolling here and there. "Dear Crystal, do you remember how you died?"The other Guardians gasped, including Jack.

"Y-you died," Tooth whispered. I nodded and Jack's eyes widened and he scowled. "What the heck does that have to do with all this?" Jack looked angry, I don't know why, but he did. Pitch ignored him."Don't you remember, Crystal? The darkness pulling in as you slowly bled out and drowned."This time I gasped along with the others. How did he know that? That made it seem like…. "You…you killed me?" My voice cracked at the end. He laughed again. "Yes, I did. You were so sickeningly brave and happy all the time. Manipulating your dreams into nightmares was the hardest to do. But I did. One time. Do you remember that nightmare, Crystal, where you woke up screaming and crying?"I did. It was horrible. I wanted to make sure my brother was safe after that, I became highly overprotective. I sucked in a sharp breath. "But I thought…the gun shot..." The others gasped louder this time. Pitch stood in front of me, chuckling. "That little wound that hurt you so badly? Oh, your fear was so delicious when I killed you, slowly. No, that did not kill. It was the darkness that did, it was enjoyable making you suffer, suffocating you."I growled and charged at him, lashing out water at him unexpectedly. He killed me. He separated me from my family. He's the reason I've been alone for so long. He's is the reason I suffered and so did my family. I will kill him. "Crystal," the others yelled as I fought Pitch with my water, dissolving his sand over and over again. Jack hurried to my side, freezing Pitch's nightmare sand and throwing it at him. He disappeared, reappearing on top of one of Tooth's towers, smiling like the idiot he was born to be. There was a neigh and we turned to see one of Pitch's nightmare horses running towards him. I pushed Jack and myself out of the way, stopping it from running us over as it went to Pitch. He grinned and jumped onto the nightmare, absorbing into the shadows, which we followed, until he disappeared. I sighed angrily, we could have finished this all. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find a saddened Tooth looking at me.

"You died? Just like how….Jack did?" Jack stood up, shaking out the sand on his pants, and walked towards me. "You drowned?" I pursed my lips. Should I tell them or not? I don't trust them, no, not completely. Sure, they won't hurt me, but the secrets I've guarded for so long, the fears I've kept inside me, no they would not get out. So I did what anyone else would do when they were upset. I flew off (except that normal people walked away). I heard them calling my name but ignored it and flew off to get all the pain away. I couldn't relive it, and yet I was, in my mind everything was being relived. I hate it. I just want a break.


	3. Chapter 3

*Third person point of view*

"She flew off," Tooth said, shocked. Jack pursed his lips. So she drowned? Like him? What was her past like? As if Tooth heard the question in Jack's mind, she spoke quietly. "We need to know what her life was like before. If Pitch can use it against her then he could give her nightmares or use his nightmares to capture her or something." Jack and the others nodded and she flew off into one of her palace towers. A moment later she was back with a memory box in her hand with a picture of a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Do you really think we should, mate? Isn't this like invading her privacy?" Tooth shrugged. "We need to know, Bunny. In order to keep her and ourselves safe. This tooth," she said, taking out one particular one out of the box, "is the one with the bad memories. Okay, everybody hold their hands," she said, pressing a button on the box. They all held hands together and were blinded by a bright white light.

They found themselves in a beautiful meadow. "Was this where Crystal lived? Wow, it's so pretty." They all nodded, but turned when they heard the sound of a child laughing. A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes ran and behind her a girl with the same hair and eyes ran behind him, laughing together. Jack was shocked. Crystal looked different here, she was still pretty, but different. She was about the same age as she was now, probably a year younger or so. They followed them as the boy and Crystal ran to the streets. "Henry, I'm going to get you!" She laughed but immediately stopped. She looked horrified. The Guardians followed her eyes and were shocked too. A car had stopped and was dragging a kid, trying to kidnap him. Her expression changed from afraid to determined. She ran fast towards the car and kicked the hand that was dragging the child and pushed the kid away, tumbling down the ditch with him. The kid was sobbing when the Guardians reached them with Henry.

"Crystal!" She smiled at Henry and looked back at the kid she had just saved with a serious expression. "Are you okay?" The kid nodded and she hugged him. "It'll be fine, Jake. It'll be okay," she cooed. She stood up and helped him up too. He smiled, and she returned it. Jake's smile faltered. "You shouldn't have done that. They will come after you..or Henry." Crystal pursed her lips. "I could deal with them. I'm glad I learned how to fight from Sammy, though he's gone now, I've been practicing. I guess it was worth it." Jack smiled, she could be such a show-off without even knowing it. "Come on," she said, putting a hand around Henry's and Jake's shoulder. "Let's go home, I'll make some food. Mom's at work so it's up to me now." The kids cheered and followed her to her house. Crystal's house was small, with only two rooms. She went inside and sat the kids down, turning around to begin cooking. After about fifteen minutes, she laid down some soup for the boys, who cheered again and happily ate. She smiled at them and put everything away, covered the kettle with a plate.

Another flash of brightness, and the Guardians found themselves in the house again.

"You bitch!" Jack turned to see a large man standing in front of a frightened Crystal. "I tried…I tried my best to keep the job, f-father," she squeaked out. Jack was shocked to see Crystal so afraid. A women stood by the door, holding Henry, who was silently sobbing. Jack guessed that was her mother. He raised a hand and slapped her, her falling down in the impact. Tears filled her eyes as she gasped. The man turned around and grabbed a steaming hot branding iron. Crystal's eyes widened and she backed away, trying to get away from him. He growled and kicked her to the side, earning a scream from her. "What will I do with a screw up like you? Why couldn't I just have another son?" He plunged the iron down, and Crystal's screams echoed throughout the house. Tooth was sobbing now, trying to grab Crystal, but her hand just went through her. North put a hand to her shoulder, shaking her head, his eyes filled with tears too. "There is nothing that can be done. Remember, this is a memory. She is fine now." Crystal lay writhing on the ground, her hand on her now burnt arm, blood pouring out of it. Her eyes slowly closed and she lay unmoving on the ground. The man stomped out of the house, grumbling, after throwing the iron to the side. Henry and his mother ran to her side and picked her up, putting her on the couch and wrapping her wounds.

Flash! This time Crystal was telling her mother and brother to run.

"Get out. He's gone mad, go, mom. Let's go!" She ushered them outside and was just about to jump out of the door, when something grabbed hold of her braid and pulled back. She screamed, trying to wrench him arm away. He threw her to the ground, staring at her angrily with his drunken red eyes.

"D-dad! I just…I'm, please stop this, you've gone mad!" He growled, not really saying anything, and grabbed her, slapping her across the face so hard, that a sickening crack was heard. Something white fell out of her mouth and she coughed, wiping off blood from her face before it could show. She breathed hard, trying to force air back into her lungs.

Tooth gasped. "The tooth!" The others gasped in realization along with her but turned their attention back to the scene playing before them as Crystal's dad yelled.

"How dare you protect that cunt from me!?" He raised his hand and back handed her once more before grabbing her and lifting her off the floor. She looked at him frightfully, the blood from her mouth running down her chin. She struggled against him, kicking him and trying to get away, but gasped as he threw her to the window. Instead of slamming into it, she crashed through it and hit a tree, the back of her head smacking the wood with a loud crack. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She fell to the ground with a thump and stayed still, almost as if she was dead.

Jack was wiping off tears now while Tooth openly cried along with North and Sandy. Bunny remained still, shocked at what he had just seen.

It seemed like a long while before people came running. "Please, please, help her, please don't let her die, I need her, Mom needs her," Henry cried, grabbing his sisters nearly lifeless body and crying. His mother pushed him away from her and checked her pulse. "She's s-still alive. Please, doctor…..don't let her be taken away from me." Her voice was calm, but anyone could hear the shake. The man that had come with them nodded and picked Crystal up, blood staining his clothes as he and the others ran towards a small house to the corner of the street.

There was another flash of white light and they found themselves by some grocery stands, where Crystal, was standing with her brother. She was in front of him, scowling as she looked at a man who was grinning at her. Her head still had a bandage on it from the last incident, but it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"So," the man started. "You think that just because you saved a kid from my grasp you can get away with it?" Crystal frowned.

"No, James, I didn't. And plus taking kids isn't a very good career to have, don't you think?" The man grinned bigger, backing up and standing beside his jeep. "Get her." Men started toward her and she smirked. "They don't know what they are dealing with," she muttered. She grabbed a man's arm and flipped him around, slamming him to the ground. Another man started towards her and she kicked him in the chest, snatching the gun in his hand and holding it up, pointing it to James, who was completely shocked and somewhat impressed.

"I may be a girl, but I am not weak," she growled. She threw the gun at his feet, taking Henry's hand, who by the way was terrified, and trudged away.

"Whoa," Jack said. "She is good at fighting. I wonder why she never used those tactics on her father." The others nodded as another white flash came.

Crystal was once again playing with her brother, spraying water over each other with a small hose. They laughed and played. Suddenly, the place darkened a bit and a man stepped out.

"Pitch," Jack spat. The other Guardians got nervous, even though it was a memory. Crystal got up and got in her brother's way, staring curiously at the man. She didn't like the fact that he was staring at them, and grinning too. Pitch flinched when she glared at him, surprised.

"Who are you?" Her voice was calm but angry.

"Sounds like she was over protective," Bunny said, watching.

The man smiled. "Pitch Black. But you might know me as the Boogeyman." Crystal snorted, and Pitch merely raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You are not scared?" Crystal laughed this time.

"By a stick like you? No. You are creepy but…not scary at all."

"Who are you talking to, Crystal?" Henry looked scared. Crystal looked at him, confused. "You don't see him?" For a moment, Henry thought his sister was joking, but by the way she was staring at the spot where nobody stood, he believed her. He gasped when the man came into view and Pitch grinned, taking in his fear. Crystal growled when Henry whimpered in fear. This guy was scaring her brother, no one gets away with that! She picked the hose up while Pitch stared at his brother and switched the level to Hot and Jet. She sprayed it on Pitch's face, who yelped in surprise and pain.

"Never. Scare. My Brother. Again," she growled, throwing the hose to the side. She picked Henry up and ran out of the field. Pitch merely walked off angrily.

Jack doubled over, laughing. Pitch's expression was priceless! The others were laughing too, wow, they couldn't believe that Crystal did that. And the water was HOT too! Another flash of light came.

Crystal was running, terrified, with Jake in her arms who was equally afraid. They were in a forest and Crystal was running so fast that it took them a while to catch up. She stopped at a bush and bent down, putting him on the ground.

"Here, hide in this bush, they won't find you here. They'll be too distracted and focused on me." The boy sniffled.

"But what about you?" Crystal pursed her lips.

"I…I'll be okay," she said in an unconvincing tone.

Jake looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Promise?" Crystal sighed.

"Promise," she lied. He hid in the bush and the sound of people running came from behind. Crystal turned around and ran as men from James crowd came. She stopped and turned over and over again, and froze when she was at a cliff. The others surrounded her, breathing hard along with her. A man walked forward, and Jack realized it was James. Crystal rolled her eyes, but stopped as one of his men dragged something. Or more like someone.

"Henry," she breathed. James walked towards her, his hand on the side of his pocket where his gun was located, grinning.

"You really thought you would be able to get away, didn't you?" Crystal pursed her lips, shaking in anger. "Well, I want you to suffer, to make you an example for others who stand up to me," he continued, taking out his gun. "So I will make sure you see this," he said, pointing the gun to Crystal, who didn't even flinch, it was as if she were expecting it. But she stiffened when he changed the direction towards Henry, her eyes widening. It was as if everything was in slow motion. She ran towards Henry, who was frozen in terror, as the bullet was shot towards him. She jumped and tumbled with him to the ground.

Jack and the others cheered, but stopped as they noticed a growing puddle of blood underneath Crystal, Henry on top of her. She grimaced as she pulled herself and Henry up. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me, Henry. I need you to run away right this second," she whispered. "But. But what about you? You're hurt!" She sighed, grimacing again.

"I….I'll be fine," she repeated. "I promise," she said, her voice cracking at the end. "Now go."

"But-

"GO!" Her shout frightened the boy and he ran into the woods, a couple men realizing and running after him. "I hope our races pay off," she muttered, standing up, all pain forgotten. James was grinning at her wildly, as if enjoying her pain.

"Do you really think he will be safe, Crystal? Are you really that stupid?" Crystal grinned. "Oh, he's faster than you think. It doesn't matter how many men you send to get him, they'll never catch him. But as for you and me, I'd like to finish this now."

It surprised Jack how much courage she had even while wounded. It really surprised him, not to mention the others. Tooth was sobbing again.

James turned to the three men and spoke, his tone rich as though he were enjoying himself. "No one will interfere. I will end her myself." He took his gun and threw it to the side. Crystal ran at him and began to fight. For a while, it looked as though she was winning. But then James hit her in her wounded stomach and she screamed, backing towards the edge of the cliff. James gained on her, smiling.

"Want to give up?" Crystal huffed a laugh and looked at him with so much hate that Jack almost flinched.

"Not at all. Why don't we finish this the way we started?" She put her hands on his shoulders, grasping them hard. "Together," she growled, pushing him and herself off the cliff. James screamed in terror as they fell off.

Suddenly, Jack and everyone were in the air as they fell along with them. James had his hands around Crystal's throat, and she kicked him, getting him off her. She hurriedly clutched a piece of the cliff and hung on it, but James, instead of falling into the depths of the ocean, caught her foot and she yelped.

"I'm not going down without you, girl."Crystal looked down at him angrily and spoke with clear hatred in her tone. "Me living isn't as important as you dying. You are not going to hurt anymore families, or children, more importantly." She let go of the rock and fell into the ocean. There was a scream from the top which sounded much like Henry or Jake.

Suddenly, Jack and the others were in the ocean with James and Crystal. He was pushing her into the ocean, stopping her from going to the top. She didn't panic, instead she hit him in the head and let him go, watching as he struggled to get to the top. She didn't even try to get to the top, and blood was still coming from the wound on her side, staining the water in the ocean. Darkness surrounded her out of nowhere, and watching that, Jack growled. Pitch was going to pay. She struggled when she saw the darkness but then stopped. She let go the last of her breath and her eyes stayed open as she sank into the ocean, dead.

Tooth was openly crying now. "Oh Moon, that's a painful way to die. A shot wound and drowning while bleeding out. This is horrible." Jack nodded, keeping his tears at bay. Crystal had died even more painfully than he did, in fact, he didn't even feel pain, he went numb. Bunny was crying along with Sandy, though North stayed silent, his lips pursed.

Suddenly the moon shined and the light surrounded Crystal's body and she began rising up. Her black hair slowly turned dark blue along with her eyes, which turned into a lighter shade of blue, looking watery. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up in fear and relaxed when the moon came into view. She rose to the top and floated out of it, gasping for air.

_You are Crystal White, the water spirit._ She looked at the moon, smiling and mouthing a _thank you. The staff will be the answer to your questions,_came the voice again. She picked it up and sighed.

"Yeah, well I know the name part," she smiled. "A water spirit, so like I can control water?" She looked at the moon as though expecting an answer and then sighed when she didn't get one. She gasped when a thought came to her. "Henry!" She walked around the cliff, but the wind lifted her up and she yelped in panic as it took her to where she needed to go.

"Uh, thanks…wind," she said as she landed smoothly in front of her house. She looked through the window and pursed her lips, tears welling up in her eyes.

"She died," came a voice from the inside. "She saved me and died."

The guardians stood beside Crystal and saw the Henry and Jake sobbing along with their parents and well, in Henry's case, it was just his mother. "She, she took out James so that he doesn't bother anyone anymore. She told me to run. She lied to me Mother," Henry said to the women with straight but short black hair like Crystal had before. "She told me she'd be okay but now she's dead." She scooped him up and hugged him, sobbing. "She's happy," she said. "She's happy where she is." Jack wondered where the man was, and guessed he was probably dead by now or something.

"But I'm not gone," Crystal said. Jake ran out of the house and Crystal followed him. "Jake, hey, Jake."

Jack sighed, disappointed. "She doesn't know she's invisible yet," Tooth said sadly. The others nodded and turned to look at the scene.

Jake just walked on and sat down in the meadow Henry and Crystal had played in before. Crystal bent down and reached out with her hand. She gasped, almost screamed, when her hand went through him. She stumbled back, still panicked. She pursed her lips and turned around, silently asking the wind to take her somewhere far.

"Whoa," Jack said. "She didn't even have any trouble with flying like I did." The others laughed at this but stopped when another flash of light came.

This time Crystal was panicking and screaming. The Guardians turned and gasped when a wave, which was getting bigger and bigger came towards her. She waved her staff, trying to stop it.

"Oh my gosh, whoever made this unexpected earthquake is so dead," she muttered, pushing her full power against the wave. The wave shortened a little and Crystal turned around and gasped. The beach was full of people. Her expression changed to a determined one. She waved her staff one more time and then made a water dome around the people even though they screamed in panic. She turned back around and fought the wave again, failing to make it any smaller. Instead, her own element slammed into her and made her fall, but the wind caught her and she flew up. "Thanks wind," she breathed, holding out her staff and making sure the dome protected the kids and the parent of everybody on the beach. "I can't protect everyone, but hopefully they aren't blind and they've run inside the buildings." The water flooded through the city, and the wave died down, though it destructed many things. She let go of the water dome and fell down, worn out from all the power she used. She slammed into a rock in the middle of the ocean and groaned in pain. The sound of bells ringing snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a sleigh land beside her.

North gasped. "Oh no." Jack looked at him questioningly but he just pointed to watch, his head hung in shame.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" Crystal's smile faltered and her eyes widened. "W-what? I just s-

"I DON'T CARE. DO YOU KNOW THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE DONE?" North bellowed. Tooth came out from behind him, silent, along with Sandy and Bunny.

"Yeah, mate. You destructed half the city of London. Can't you control your stupid waves?" Bunny was angry obviously.

"Look I-

"Just leave it alone and don't try it again, mate," Bunny said. North stepped up. "You will come with us and we will decide what to do." Crystal looked at them defiantly, though there were tears in her eyes. "If you don't want to listen to me then why should I listen to you? I didn't do anything. You should listen to one's story before judging what's going on." With that she flew off, tears trailing down her cheek.

Jack looked at the others angrily. They just hung their head in shame.

"I can't BELIEVE you guys. You did the same crap you did to me to her!" The others winced at this and Tooth spoke quietly. "We're ashamed, Jack, for what we did to her and you. We didn't even listen to her and yelled at her for something she didn't even do." Jack just huffed angrily and looked back as another white flash came.

This time Crystal looked plain old angry as she backed into a tree. A red hair girl along with a dark green haired on rounded on her. Behind them was a boy with shaggy orange hair.

"Wait a minute," Jack said recognizing the three individuals. "The red-head is Heat, the green-head is April, and the dude with the orange hair is Fall. What are they doing here?" It was as if Heat had heard him and the answer angered him.

"You are a menace to nature. You caused so many tsunamis, killed so many people. You don't deserve to live," Heat spat. Crystal held her staff defensively, her eyes darting back and forth. She growled. "I never hurt anyone." Fall laughed and in a flash was in front of her, snatching her staff from her. She gasped. "Sure you didn't, girl. But either way we can't let you live knowing the harm you capable of."

"Give. It. Back," She growled, but Fall leapt away and April laughed. "And you actually think we'll listen to you, girl." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"The name is Crystal, and plus, Mother Nature has no problem with me being a water spirit. I've helped you April and you know that. The Man in the Moon chose me."

"What? The Moon?" April looked shocked. "He...he chose you, not Mother Nature?" Heat pushed her away, and threw a ball of fire towards Crystal, who wasn't expecting it. Crystal screamed in pain, clutching her stomach and falling to her knees. Heat spoke slowly. "Fire and water are not friends. We can't trust you enough to carry around that power." With that, she turned and flew off. Fall turned around and crouched next to her, his words menacing. "You'll be better off this way. We won't have to deal with you again. Hey, maybe the Man in Moon will take pity on you pathetic soul?" He laughed, bent her staff on his knee and broke it, earning another anguished scream from her, and walked away after throwing it to her feet. April stayed silent for a moment, but spoke quietly.

"I….I didn't know…." She flew off.

Jack was now shaking with anger. He was going to deal with those darned elementals after they were done with the Pitch problem.

Crystal looked at her as she flew off and backed up against the tree and picked her staff up. The night sky distracted her and the Moon showed up. She looked at it, relaxing, then put the two pieces together. A light blue light flashed and it was suddenly one again. The burn on her stomach was pretty bad, so she sprayed some water on it, crying out as it stung. Then she took off in the sky towards her home town.

A blinding white light took out the others of the memories. They stood gasping and staring at the small box with so many memories.

"How come they have her memories even after she died?" Jack was curious now. Bunny stepped up. "Yeah, same question I've been meaning to ask, mate." Tooth looked at them and sighed. "She's still a child, to us anyways," she added, looking at Jack, who blushed. "Under eighteen, so her memories go inside the teeth even after she dies." The others nodded, understanding.

"Okay, now we find Crystal," North said.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal landed on the cliff her life had ended on. The memories rushing back at her and making her want to cry. She shook her head and sighed, swallowing the tears. Why did they have to ask her? Why couldn't they just let it go? She sighed again and shifted her weight to her left leg.

"Hmm, young Crystal is sad," a voice mocked.

"Pitch," she growled, turning around to find the man grinning at her. "What do you want from me now?" He laughed.

"What do I want? I want for you to join me and not those darned Guardians."She shook her head. "I'm not joining you, that's for sure."

He smiled as though he were expecting her to say that.

"You might want to rethink, Crystal. I can bring your fears to life." She shook her head. "I don't care." Pitch laughed mockingly.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you don't care about your dear old descendants getting harmed? Or your power going out of control?" Crystals eyes widened along with Pitch's grin. How the heck did this creep know? Her eyes narrowed back. "It doesn't matter what my fear is, Pitch Black. I doesn't matter what you will do to me. I will never join you." He smirked at her. She glared at him. But as she did, she didn't notice the black tendrils wrapping around her staff.

"You're going to regret that." Suddenly, her staff was yanked away from her. "Hey!" Her shout was ignored as black tendrils snaked their way around her limbs, while she uselessly fought them, and pulled them down, locking her down on the ground. She struggled against them to no avail. He walked up to her slowly, making her freeze in fear. He now had the power to do anything to her. With her staff away, she couldn't use her powers without causing major damage to the village nearby. He grinned wickedly at her, staring down at the struggling form below.

The ringing of bells distracted both of them and he grinned even bigger.

"Time to go, little spirit," he said. With that, darkness covered both of them, and Crystal knew no more. The last thing she heard was a scream.

She opened her eyes to find that she was in a dark place. It was a huge place and everything was black. It looked underground, but she couldn't be sure. She tried to remember how she got here, and it suddenly hit her. Pitch had captured her, so this must be his lair. She tried to move, only to discover that she was restrained to a wall. She struggled against them and found that the more she did, the tighter her restraints got. She looked around as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, but couldn't find anything. There was no way she could get out of here without a scratch, especially with the fact that Pitch was the one who was holding her captive. She wondered what the Guardians were doing. She sighed. They probably were finding Pitch, and didn't know or care about her. Anyways, they wanted her to _help_them get to the Boogeyman, and only because Manny told them to do so. She tried to figure out the reason she agreed. But her thoughts then trailed to Jack. His beautiful face, body, those elegant, wild, adorable icy blue eyes. She wondered if he would go out to look for her, if he was worried. What if he was? Maybe, just maybe.

There was a chuckle from the corner, or what she thought was the corner, of the room. Pitch came out, walking elegantly and slowly towards her trapped form. "Ahh, you amuse me, Crystal. I didn't know one could trail from one thought to another so easily. Seems you are proof enough." She stayed silent, glaring at him as he taunted her. "But your fears are so delicious. And I encourage you, go on, Crystal. Convince yourself that those Guardians are looking for you, that they actually care about you." She growled. "Go to hell, Boogeyman." He laughed. "And yet you can't even deny what I'm saying." He suddenly was in front of her. "I'm going to make you regret not joining me. Maybe, after being tortured, you might just join me. Change your mind or something."

"Nothing you can say will make me join you, Pitch," she snarled. "Torture me all you want. Do. Your. Worst. But it won't change my mind about siding with you." He clenched his teeth, and Crystal smirked, satisfied that her words had angered him. He suddenly backhanded her, his nails digging into her cheek, and she gasped.

"The Guardians are looking for you, just so you know, and I'm going to make sure that when they find you, they will be horrified, they will wish they had never opposed me. Especially that Jack Frost. He will be so heartbroken that he won't be able to fight me when he sees your dead body." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he be heartbroken, I mean, he doesn't even care about me." He rolled his eyes. "You're obviously clueless. You can't even tell that he has fallen for you." Her eyes widened. "W-what?" He grinned and picked up something from the ground. Crystal shuddered when she realized it was a knife. "Now, where were we?"

Crystal's screams echoed throughout the lair, but no one heard.


	5. Chapter 5

*Jack's 3rd person point of view*

Jack screamed in frustration as Pitch took Crystal away. "He took her!" He jumped off of the sleigh and slammed his staff on the ground in anger. This was all their fault. Pitch had her and it was all of their fault. "What the hell? How could we just let him take her?" Tooth put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, just you wait. We're going to make Pitch regret even laying a finger on that girl." He just stood there, shaking in anger. North spoke up. "Come on, let's look for her. We shall not rest until we find her." He nodded and slowly everyone got into the sleigh.

They looked everywhere, every place possible until Jack realized stupidly that there was one obvious place that they never looked.

"Pitch's lair!" He shouted into the snow globe in North's hand, who looked as surprised as Jack felt. "How could we not think of that first," Bunny mumbled as North threw the snow globe. Everyone stepped into the portal and immediately found themselves in front of the tunnel leading to Pitch's lair. They jumped inside, first being Jack, since he wanted to get to Crystal as fast as they can. They all landed with a small thump on the ground on their feet. "This place is a lot bigger than I remember," Jack whispered. The others nodded and walked forward behind him. The lair was playing with them. Changing the path over and over again, confusing them. Then at last, there was a chuckle.

"Pitch, get out here!" Jack's shout echoed throughout the hallways.

"Or better yet," his voice came from everywhere. "Why don't you come to me? I'm sure you didn't just come to say hi." They all unconsciously walked forward. "Where's Crystal!?" Another laugh. "You'll see." The answer worried Jack. What did he mean by 'you'll see'? Jack hoped Crystal was alright, but on the inside something was telling him that his hope wasn't real. A scream came from far away, and Jack immediately ran towards where the cry came from.

"Crystal," they all shouted at once. They reached a room and slammed the door open and walked in, only to freeze in shock when they felt liquid under their feet. Jack looked down and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw himself standing in a pool of crimson. "No….." Bunny looked up, listening closely. "Do you hear that?" They all quickly quieted down and paused when they heard. It was the sound of harsh, labored breathing, as if someone was having trouble doing so. Something materialized from the black wall in front of them, and Pitch came out grinning wildly.

"Pitch! Where. Is. She." Jack growled, his voice cracking in the end. His grin got bigger. "You want to see her?" They stayed silent, glowering at him. He nodded, waving his hand, and something fell onto the floor at Pitch's feet with a thud and a grunt. Everyone gasped. It was Crystal, alright, but they couldn't believe the shape she was in. There were deep cuts and bruises covering every inch of her skin, and blood was running down her chin and covered her body, and continued to spread onto the floor. Jack felt his rage grow.

"How dare you do this to her? She had no part in this," he roared. The others cringed at the painful shout, it was as if Jack was fighting tears. Pitch didn't say anything; he just smirked and picked Crystal up, his hands wrapped around her neck. She made choking noises and tried to claw at his hand, but her hands fell limp after a moment.

"How dare I do this to her? This isn't my fault, it's not. You shouldn't have brought her into this, and she should have joined me when I kindly asked." Crystal's complexion was now pink, her eyes clenched shut, one hand held tightly on Pitch's. An arrow formed in Pitch's other hand, but no one saw since he had done it behind him back.

"LET HER GO, PITCH," Jack shouted along with Bunny. Crystal's eyes were open again slightly, and she weakly glared at Pitch.

North sighed angrily. "She's a child, Pitch. Why would you hurt a child?" Pitch grinned, taking the arrow out from behind his back and ignoring the gasps. "Fear is meant to hurt, North," he said. Crystal's eyes widened as the arrow was plunged into her chest, then rolled back. Jack screamed loudly, lashing out with his staff, and caused a blinding storm while running towards where Crystal was.

"Jack!" Everyone shouted, covering their faces to stop the ice from cutting them slightly. The storm suddenly died down and they all looked around. They froze when they found Jack sobbing with Crystal in his arms. His head was down as tears fell. The arrow was gone now along with Pitch, but blood was once again filling up the clean black tiles. They hurried over there and cried out when they got closer. Crystal's warm blue eyes were half way open and dull, blood was running down her chin, crimson covering her, and her breathing was gone along with her heartbeat. There was no other sound other than everyone sobbing.

"Please, please Crystal, don't die on me. You told me you would help us, come on, wake up, please," Jack begged. Tears fell endlessly from his eyes and his head bowed down as he cried. "Please….I…I love you…." The others didn't comment on the thought and just cried for him and Crystal. Even Bunny, the tall pooka warrior, was crying. Suddenly, Crystal's body jerked and she gasped, sucking in the air greedily. Jack immediately looked at her and cried out in joy when he saw life in those beautiful eyes. He picked her up hurriedly, ignoring her groans of pain. "We don't have much time, I don't want to lose her again," he whispered. No one noticed how Crystal smiled in her half conscious state. So he really did like her like she did him.

They hurriedly sat into the sleigh after finding their way out of the lair. Crystal groaned as they sat down inside it and the sleigh set off. "Shh," Jack said. "You'll be okay, Crystal," Bunny added. Crystal looked at the sky as they flew towards the North Pole. Everything hurt so much, it was so painful. Breathing hurt, her lungs were on fire as was her skin, cuts burned, everything was….so painful. She could feel the darkness edging its way into her vision, and, exhausted from everything, she let it overcome her.

As soon as they reached the workshop they all ran towards the infirmary. They didn't have much time left now that Crystal had lost consciousness. They needed to be quick. Jack laid her down on one of the beds and stroked her hair for a moment. "You'll be okay, Crystal," he whispered. Tooth tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a bowl of cold water and a towel as he turned around. He nodded his thanks and began to clean and wipe the blood off of Crystal. He had to resist flinching at each of the wounds she had, anger boiling up at the sight of them. He was going to make Pitch pay for sure. Crystal whimpered but stayed unconscious.

"Sandy, can you make sure she stays out for this? I don't want her feeling any more pain," he requested softly. Sandy smiled and nodded, floating over to Crystal's side and sprinkling dreamsand over her eyes. Automatically Crystal relaxed, and over her head formed two sand figures, one was obviously her and the other was a little boy, both of them playing and laughing.

"Jack? I need you and the others to leave so I can apply to her wounds, the she-yetis will be helping, alright?" He looked at Tooth and tensed for a moment, but then sighed. He knew he couldn't apply to her wounds, one, because Crystal's a girl, and two, because he never really applied to the wounds of anyone but himself, since he had been alone for three hundred years. "I'll be outside," he said half-heartedly. She smiled and he walked out and paused when he saw Bunny, North, and Sandy already outside. North patted Jack's shoulder.

"She will be alright, Crystal is strong," he encouraged. He nodded slowly.

"It's just that…I mean, she didn't even become a Guardian and she still goes through this. She didn't deserve it, she was innocent." Sandy frowned sadly. He made pictures over his head.

_It is all our fault, we should have made sure she was safe. But I'm proud of her for staying so strong after all this torture,_he spelled out over his head. Jack sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just upset, that's it," he said. Bunny smirked and Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Mate, it's kinda obvious you know. When are you tellin her?" Jack stared at him confusedly. "I'm lost here." Sandy chuckled and spelled out '_You like her'_ and Jack's eyes widened slightly. "Uh…." North laughed.

"It's okay, Jack, no need to be worried. She likes you too." His Russian accent became heavier with the laugh in his voice, but what made him grin bigger was when Jack blurted it, "She does?", then put a hand over his mouth. Bunny smirked again. "See? Told ya!" He sighed angrily. "Fine, I get it. Yes, I like her. No, I did not know she liked me too." Sandy chuckled again.

_You two are the perfect couple,_he 'said'. Bunny snorted. "Yeah, both of you are hot-headed, and you actually focus on what she's saying, mate. Maybe she'll knock some sense into ya," he laughed. Jack scowled. "Whatever." The door suddenly opened, distracting them all, and Tooth came out. Her hands were bloody but she had a smile on her face. "She's fine. It'll take a while for her to recover completely, but she'll be back to normal. What we need to worry about is Pitch right now."

Jack pursed his lips. "You plan that. I'm gonna go sit by Crystal, make sure nothing happens. Tell me what you come up with, and I'll warn you if she wakes up, 'kay?" Tooth smiled. "Okay, Jack." The way she said it made Jack want to roll his eyes; she obviously knew. He turned around and began walking towards the room.

"Tell her!" Bunny's shout annoyed Jack to no end. Gosh, that guy could be annoying. He paused when he stepped inside, taking a look at the from lying on the bed. She was so pale, even paler than she usually is, almost as pale as Jack. She looked so weak, so fragile. He sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"You'll be okay," he repeated, whispering. He sat there for a while, focused on the voices outside. After a couple minutes, he started to feel sleepy, and began to drift in and out. And he was asleep, his head rested next to Crystal's.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal's eyes snapped open at a searing pain in her chest and she screamed. What was going on? Hadn't the Guardians saved her….or had they left her there to die? She screamed again and suddenly, weight was lifted off of her pillow. Wait..pillow? So she was in a…infirmary or something?

"Crystal!" That voice was Jack, she would recognize it anywhere. But instead of replying, she screamed again, trembling in pain. The door burst open and there were more sounds.

"What the hell is going on, mate!? What's happening to her?" Crystal finally found her voice after hearing Bunny.

"My….m-my st…staff…he's….," she rasped out. Jack gasped. "Crap, how the heck could I forget? He has her staff! If he hurts it, she'll be in pain! I can't let that happen. We need to get it back!"

"Jack," Tooth's voice came, barely calm. "Calm…down…We need to figure this out right now!" Crustal screamed again. "What the…heck is he….doing to it…why…does..it hurt…so much?" Blinded by the pain, which grew, she thrashed out and screamed again. Something restrained her hands, as if holding her down, and she remembered being tied up in Pitch's lair, making her panic.

"N-no!" She struggled again, but stopped when the pain came again, this time added with the pain of her wounds.

"Why are you holding down? It's hurting her!" North's voice boomed in the room. "She'll open up her wounds if we don't," Jack shouted over her screams. Suddenly, Crystal saw something golden come in front of her eyes, and she immediately fell asleep, though her body trembled in pain.

"Th-thanks, Sandy," Jack managed to get out. Sandy held a thumbs up and spelled out, _It's something I've been practicing for a while, keeping the injured unconscious to resist pain._Jack nodded. "Thanks."

Tooth had tears running down her face, though her voice was angry. "Pitch did this. I'm so getting him for this. Why her? She hasn't even done anything to him…yet!" Bunny growled. "Let's go find that bastard." Jack agreed immediately and walked out, but North stopped them. "Wait. Take few yetis with you, just in case. And tear up the place." Bunny grinned wickedly and opened up a tunnel, the yetis and Jack jumping in after him. North sighed. "Please, be careful."

Jack and Bunny were now in Pitch's layer, tearing things down and searching for the staff. But they couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where the heck did her put it!?" Jack's shout echoed just like last time. "Gosh, that gets annoying," he mumbled to himself. He continued to tear up the place, but couldn't find it.

A chuckle made both of them freeze and he turned around to see Pitch grinning at them. "Looking for something?" Jack felt like ripping his head off.

"Where is it, Pitch." It wasn't really a question, more like a demand. Pitch shook his head with that stupid grin on his face. "Where is what?"

"You know exactly what we talking about, mate," Bunny growled.

"You mean…this?" He took something out from behind him and Jack noticed how the staff, which was in halves, looked like dead wood in his hands. Jack stepped forward.

"Give it back," he demanded. Pitch mulled over this for a moment mockingly.

"Hmm….let me think….no," he smirked. Bunny snarled.

"That girl had nothing to do with this, yet you had the nerve to torture her so horribly. Give it back, Pitch." Pitch laughed then looked at them with mock concern. "Are you worried?...Hmmmm…I think I might have a better idea!" He held the staff pieces in both of his hands now, and Jack's eyes widened when he realized what Pitch was going to do.

"N-

SNAP! Jack's breath quickened as rage rose up inside him. Bunny threw a boomerang while shouting, "I'm gonna kill you, mate!" on the top of his lungs. Pitch, not expected it, cried out when the boomerang hit his head and fell with a thud to the ground, rubbing his head while staring angrily at Jack and Bunny. Jack, not wanting to give him a chance to get up again, lashed out with his staff and froze his torso to the floor and he hissed, trying to break free.

"This satisfies me," Bunny said, impressed. Jack naodded and turned around, picking up the broken staff's four pieces from the ground. Bunny tapped his paw twice and in through the tunnel they went. They needed to get to Crystal.

North was getting worried now, the boys were taking more time than he expected. What if something happened? Suddenly, Crystal screamed again. But this was unlike any other scream, it was so full of pain and shock that Tooth and North shuddered while rushing to her side.

Crystal was writhing in pain, crying out. This was the worst it had gotten. Her breath and heart rate quickened. "P-please, stop!" Tears welled up in Tooth's eyes at Crystal's raw pain. "Shh, it'll be okay," she whispered. But Crystal didn't calm down, instead she screamed again. The door slammed open and Jack and Bunny ran in.

"Crystal!" Jack yelled over her screams. "Th-the pain, why…" She screamed again, but Jack completed her question. "Why isn't the pain stopping?" He sounded like he was shouting more than asking. North rushed out and after a moment, came back in with a injection in his hand.

"Hold her still," he ordered. Jack and Tooth held her arms down while Bunny held her legs down. Crystal's eyes widened and she screamed again, but she sounded more terrified than pained. Jack realized then that she probably thought about Pitch when being restrained. North injected the substance in and a second later, Crystal's body relaxed and her eyes closed, her breath going back to normal.

"Jack, didn't you say that when Pitch broke your staff it just hurt for a moment?" Jack nodded and Tooth continued. "Why would it hurt her so much?" Jack shrugged, stroking Crystal's hair. He went to the side of the room where he had dropped the staff and put it on the table beside Crystal.

"If I can fix it, and since she's still…., she'll fix it." He didn't want to finish his previous sentence because he didn't want to believe that Crystal had been so close to dying. The others stayed silent. "You're right, you know," he added softly.

"What?" Bunny sounded loud against him.

"Maybe…maybe I do love her," he muttered. Tooth sighed. "I don't think it's a maybe, Jack." He looked at her and smiled, then when back to his serious stature. "I'm still confused, though. Hey, North? Why don't you check your library? You gotta have something for elementals. Or maybe MiM could help us." North bit his lip, thinking. "I should have at least something. Oh, and yes, sending Manny summons would be good idea." He put a hand on Bunny's shoulder and nodded. "Let's go. Jack is taking good care of Crystal, no?" Tooth giggled and flew out of the room, then Bunny followed with North by his side. He sighed, sitting beside Crystal, and laid his head down next to her, exhausted from everything. "I love you."

Crystal awoke startled, but stayed silent. She turned her head and smiled. Jack's head was right beside hers, and he looked adorable sleeping. She just stared at him for a while before she blushed, realizing how close their faces were. She found her staff, broken into four pieces, beside her on the table. Slowly and quietly, she sat up and clutched her head to stop the dizziness, and took the four pieces from the table. She had done this before, so it shouldn't be too hard. She closed her eyes and willed all the magic inside her to gather strength. Then she slammed the four pieces together. Brilliant blue light erupted, blinding her, and she heard a yelp from behind her. She fell forward, but two cold but welcoming arms caught her.

"Crystal! What are you doing up!? You know you can't after all of this happening. Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?" Crystal chuckled at him and his worry. "I'm fine…" She trailed off, smiling at him. He looked at the fixed staff in her hand. "You fixed it. Just like before…" She looked at him confused. "How do you know about before?" His hesitation had Crystal easily putting the pieces together.

"You watched my memories," she said. She wasn't really asking him; she was telling him. He slowly nodded.

"Well, at…at first, we were gonna go against that thought. But we didn't want Pitch using your memories or fears against you. And plus…I wanted to know how you…You're like me, you know. I also died, saving my sister on my pond 300 years ago." He looked her in the eyes. "We have a lot in common." She stayed frozen for about a second, before she broke a grin on her face.

"Yeah, both of us are hot-headed and yet cold, we love making kids laugh, weird…hmmm…what else?" He smiled.

"Funny?" She rolled her eyes, smacking her forehead in mock stupidity. "How could I forget that?" He laughed but stopped, staring at her, taking in her beauty like the first time he had met her. She blushed, her cheeks turning a light blue. He realized how close he was to her face, but didn't stop himself. She leaned in too, and suddenly, their lips met. And they kissed. They kissed as if they had been waiting for this, which was true. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer and he stroked her hair, kissing her intensely. A few moments later, they broke apart, breathing hard.

"Wow," they both said. She smiled at him and he lightly brushed his lips against her again. "You're an excellent kisser. It makes me think you have experience in dating," Jack said, mockingly jealous. She giggled. "Not…exactly…But I could ask you the same thing." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. How did we even get to this topic?" She pointed at him, smirking, gesturing that he started it. She began to get off of the bed when Jack stopped her.

"Whoa, what are you doing? You lost a lot of blood, we had to stitch your wounds up, and moving will hurt you if you do it too much." She rolled her eyes this time. "Seriously. I have been through this before."

"When you were human?" Jack gasped, and slapped himself mentally for blurting out the stupid question. Crystal quieted down, her gaze on the fixed staff in her hand. She twirled it around in her fingers, tense.

"Crystal, I didn't-

"It's okay, I get it. You're curious. And yes, from my human life. If you saw bad memories then you should know." Jack pursed his lips.

"Why…why didn't you fight _him_? I mean, in your other memories, you fought pretty well, even better than me. But in front of him, you were so….I mean I have never seen you so frightened and….I don't know, unprotected." She lifted her gaze to him.

"That was my Dad, Jack. And fifty, or rather sixty now, years ago, girls didn't really stand up to their fathers. And anyway, he hated me."

"Why?"

"Maybe because he never wanted a girl, or rather, he never wanted to marry my mother. He was in love with another girl when his marriage was arranged. My mother agreed to her parents' will, and so did he. But he made her life hell, and mine too when I came along. I made sure Henry was protected though."

Jack stayed silent for a really long moment.

"I guess that makes sense."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were surprisingly peaceful. Surprising due to the fact that Crystal, who at the moment was resting silently (and alone) in her newly made room offered by North had expected Pitch to pop out and pick a fight. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised her, there were, actually, a couple other things that did. Like the way the others treated her as if she…dare she say it…family. She had told the others not to mention her memories around her, since it reminded her of what Pitch had said and the pain she went through. Anyways, she liked it here, even though it got a little awkward at times. It was weird how she was slowly getting used to it. She had accepted Guardianship and had become the new Guardian of Courage. She wondered how many others would join this….group…or whatever they called. It was now officially the Big Six instead of Five or rather Four, ever since she and Jack had joined.

She sighed. Jack. You could say they were a couple now. In fact, they were. After their _kiss, _Jack had left the room to tell the others she was awake. But not only to tell that, but Crystal had heard the whoops of joy as he went, and he knew he had told them because she had heard Bunny's "WOO-HOO, GOOD JOB MATE" from the globe room, making her giggle. When they had came in, they gave her knowing smiles and sighs of relief, telling her how scared they were when they had found her, and of course, Bunny had teased Jack by mocking his word to her, which again, made her giggle. It was that day that she saw how much North's size resembled her father's. Back to the original topic, now whenever Jack would come, he would give her a peck on the cheek if the Guardians were around, since he would always blush whenever the others mentioned them being lovebirds and all, but when alone, would give her a passionate kiss. "Of course, it will get better once you're healed and Pitch is taken care of and all," he once mentioned with a mischievous glint in his eyes after they had shared a moment. But what was most adorable, to her and the Guardians, was the way he took care of her. Checking her unhealed wounds, re-wrapping them, giving her medicine, singing her to sleep (God, his voice was beautiful, probably one of the best singers in the world that she had ever heard), and sometimes she would even find him sleeping next to her. But one time, or rather more than one time, she had scooted over and slept in his arms. His arms would be wrapped around her in comfortable but protective embrace, his chin resting on her head as she slept along with him. The Guardians, or rather Tooth, had cooed over them, but Bunny and North and Sandy would always tease Jack about it, resulting him in pranking them in some way. Which also got Crystal thinking, he likes pranks? That is great, since she loved pranking, she had done it in her human life and spirit life (though that was to get those other spirits back for hurting her). North had told her of the pranks he had played, entertaining her even though she was slightly afraid of him.

It was actually Crystal that was acting stupid, but she couldn't help it, North reminded her of her Dad, since he was as big as him. Whenever he talked loudly or approach her, Crystal tensed. When he raised his hand in a gesture whilst he talked, she visibly flinched. It hurt him, and she didn't like it much either. But she couldn't help it. She would hear North mentioning it to Tooth or someone else, since she had good hearing (that and she was a light sleeper). And today was the day North was coming to talk to her, actually, it would be anytime now. She had heard North telling that to Jack while she was sleeping/acting, and was bracing her for it.

Twenty or so minutes later, the door opened and North came in, his boots making booming sound in the silent room, and Crystal tensed naturally, causing North to pause as he came. He sighed and sat beside her. For a very long moment, he stayed silent. Then he spoke up.

"Hello, little one. How are you doing?" She inwardly grimaced at the nickname and replied with a smile. "Fine." Again silence. North began again but stopped. She sighed.

"I know you didn't come to just say hi this time, North." He nodded, getting himself ready.

"Trued. It is just that I….noticed the way you act around me. As if you are scared of me. Although I can guess why, I want you to tell me." She flinched, then pursed her lips…before speaking.

"You remind me of my…..that man that used to….," she sighed. "I know you would never hurt me, but whenever I see you, I see him. You're nothing alike, yet you are." North nodded, gesturing for her to continue. She licked her lips. "Maybe it's because you are the fatherly looking figure in this place. Maybe that's why." He exhaled in relief, making Crystal look at him in confusion.

"That's it?"

"Ye-wait, what?" He laughed.

"I thought something else. I thought you held dislike for me because of what I had said at the tsunami incident, which I am exceedingly sorry for. I should had listened." She smiled a little. "It's fine." He continued.

"You know, my father wasn't my favorite man either." She looked at him surprise. She had expected him to have a really good and happy family. He continued once more. "Though of course, he never abused me. He showed his dislike in a thorough way. He would tell it to my face. I hated him. My mother had died a few years before, and he blamed me for it." She stared at him. "The point is, that I want you to know that I will never treat the way your father treated you or my father treated me. I'm a jolly and love-giving man, who loves his family, especially now that he had a daughter." A small smile found it way to her face.

"Daughter…."

"Or daughter-in-law, seeing as Jack is my son." She blushed, making him chuckle. He got up from his chair and sat beside her on the bed. "I will always be there for you, like a father should be. Whether you need to be soothed from a nightmare, or need advice, or anything at all, I am here." Tears found their way to her eyes as North opened his arms, hugging her. She cried, finally letting out the pain she felt for not having a good father in the past, in happiness for gaining a new one. He stroked the back of her head, petting her hair like a true father does. He sighed in relief and happiness.

"I'm sorry, North," she rasped out. "I'm sorry for being afraid of you, for comparing you with that man when you are nothing alike." He smiled. "It is okay, I would have done same if I were you." She hiccupped and nodded, smiling slightly at him. He sighed and stood up. "I must go, have plans to plot against Pitch."

"Wait, can I come and help? I'm sick of sitting here." He bit his lip, debating over if he should let her or not. She made her eyes big and pouted a little, making a kicked puppy look on her face. "Please? Jack hasn't let me out for days, and I can't stand staying in one place for so long." He sighed in defeat. This girl had too much in common with Jack. "Yes, you may. Here let me help you." Slowly, he helped her up and took her the globe room, after giving her the mended staff of course. She limped along with him and jumped back in surprised when she was given a hug by Tooth suddenly.

"Uh, hey Tooth," she said, still awkward with the touches.

"North! Why did you let her out of bed?" She inwardly groaned at the voice, even though she loved it. "Jack, I'm fine, and you know what happens if an elemental stays in too long without using his or her powers correctly." She made the kicked puppy look again, making him sigh in defeat like North. "Fine, but at least take a seat." Tooth silently giggled, sending Crystal a knowing look and making her blush. A second later, Sandy walked in, waving to Tooth, Bunny following as he hopped out of his tunnel the same moment.

"So he finally lets her out of the bed, huh?" She smirked, teasing Jack along with Bunny. "Finally." Jack glared half-heartedly at her, sending a bit of frost in Bunny's direction.

"Ahem," North's voice boomed, and everyone noticed how this time Crystal didn't react lie she usually did, and they realized that North had talked to her already. Huh, that was fast. "I think it is time to make plans, we have to hurry before he attacks in some way or another." And they set to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alicesmartt13: Thanks, me too. Lots of my Frostfan-friends suggested her being a fire spirit. But I didn't like the idea of Jack and a fire spirit as a couple, not being able to be the way they want to be and Jack being in pain and all. So I decided a water spirit, seeing as water is related to ice in so many ways.**

**Monshroom420: Thanks. I always noticed how in stories with the Guardians watching Jack's memories, he in some way had a relation to Pitch, which gave me the idea to do the same with her. As for the way she died, well, I wanted her and Jack to relate in different ways and connect well too, and seeing as she saved her little brother and he saved his little sister, it would make sense for their bond to be…..well. And James, well yeah he was a freak. I couldn't think of much and I wanted Crystal to look like a bad-ass so, yeah, that's what I came up with. Oh, and her history with the other spirits is due to the fact that they are jealous and afraid of the powers she holds compared to them. And Pitch is now willing to do anything to win, and you will see many surprises as this story finishes, which I can promise you, it will. And I too hate the way people go overboard with the Australian accent and, though I live in Texas, USA, I have a couple Auzzy friends here and on the internet. (BTW I LIKE LES MISERABLES A LOT). Also, although Jack is the Guardian of Fun, he better watch out for surprises from Crystal…pranks maybe?**

**Anyways, there are soooo many good stories and one-shots out there, I love them! Some of them inspired me to come up with Crystal White! Oh, and I'm planning on writing some Danny Fenton/Phantom fanfics along with some Chronicles of Vladimir Tod with Fem!Vlad in them. Also, after I finish this story I might write a one-shot collection of the relationship of Crystal and Jack, and even another collection of Jack's relationship with the Guardians. Hopefully, I will get more followers and reviews in a matter of time. Sorry, though, this chapter isnt very long.**

Pitch, who just a few hours ago had gotten out of the ice that had frozen his bum to the ground, smirked as his nightmares told him of Crystal White and those blasted Guardians. Hmm, so the he hadn't scarred the girl? Interesting, she's quite feisty for such a small person. And the power she holds, if only she would willingly join him! Pitch grinned. No matter, she would soon come to him against her own will. See, whilst Crystal was….staying in his lair, being his *cough* guest, he had made sure to put some black sand inside of her, which in a matter of time would take control. He chuckled at the Guardians', now the Big Six, innocence. Odd. How they are planning against him even though they can't win? Especially Jack Frost. Breaking him would be…..delicious. His fear for her when he had come to take her back was overwhelming, making Pitch crave for more. "Enjoy her while you can, Frost, for you will be the one who will bring her downfall," he cackled. "Time for a visit, dear Crystal…."

Crystal laughed as Sandy growled silently in frustration from being ignored. She had just noticed him waving in the background, unnoticed. "Guys," she said to the Guardians who were busy at the moment: Tooth with her teeth-collecting, North arguing that Easter is not better than Christmas with Bunny, and Jack being run over by Tooth's fairies' fan club, which Crystal found highly amusing. Especially Baby Tooth, who had perched herself on Jack's head and was giggling at his misfortune. "Guys," she said louder, Sandy rolled his eyes along with her and she finally shouted, "GUYS" before they turned to her and Sandy. She had to keep herself from bursting out laughing at the looks on their faces and silently pointed towards the sand-made Guardian. North sighed. "Yes, Sandy?" The Sandman signed for them to stop and focus on plotting, which none other than Crystal and Jack understood. "What?" Sandy floated up and smacked Bunny upside the head, who grunted. "He…He's, ahem, saying to focus," she said, her voice strained from not trying to laugh. Jack smiled, feeling happy for her being happy. Sandy looked surprise and signed at her. He asked, as if making sure, that she signed or no. She nodded. He gave a relieved smile. She signed back. _But surely Jack understand you too? _He chuckled. _He does not sign that well, he picked up a few things over the years, although, he is better at understanding compared to the others. _She smirked. _So…Jack doesn't know how to sign? _A shake of the head made her smirk even more. _Good. _He gave her a confused look before it melted into one of understanding. _Pranks? _Another smirk. _Yup, but care not to mention? I won't prank you….in fact, we could be partners. _This time the smirk returned. _Honored, as long as you keep your part of the deal. _They both nodded in agreement. Crystal turned back to see the others gaping at her. "You, you sign," Jack stuttered, it wasn't a question, but rather a statement. She grinned. "Mhmmm." Bunny stared at her. "But how did you…when did you learn…" She sighed. "In my human life, I used to go to the orphanage, which had a few mute kids there, so in order to tend to their needs and understand, I learned it." Tooth smiled sadly with tears in her eyes. "Orphanage? You helped children when you needed help?" She smiled back. "Well, of course. I wanted to make sure kids didn't feel the way I did…" She trailed off, getting lost in thought as she remembered her promises and times with the kids.

"Ahem," North said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. "Let us plan." They all sat around the table and began planning, this time seriously working on what to do and emergencies, predicting Pitch's moves and actions and coming up with different theories.

Suddenly, Crystal felt dizzy. She blinked a few times, trying to get it away, but it only got worse. Pain enveloped her whole body and she let go of her staff, which clattered to the floor, and sank to her knees. She was aware of Jack shouting her name and blur of gold. If only she could make the pain stop. Darkness was edging in, but it wasnt the kind of darkness that cause unconsciousness, it was dark and...scary. It was slowly edging in. No, no she had to get away. But the pain was so bad, it made her want to scream, to give in.

_**Yes, Give In To the Darkness**__. _No, no, she thought.

"Crystal," someone called. _**Ignore them**__, _the voice said. No, get away, she thought. _**You can not win, child. **_Stop it, it hurts. Something was shaking her, something...no someone, was shouting her name. She heard screaming. A moment later she realized that she was the one screaming, her voice was full of pain like she was. What the heck is going on? Gold came into view, and everything went dark.

"What the hell was that?" Jack said as he came back after putting Crystal into bed. A moment before they had been finishing up the plot against Pitch, a second later they heard a loud clatter and turned just in time to see Crystal fall to her knees, and suddenly she was screaming, saying "no" and "stop it" and "it hurts". They all gathered around her, Jack shaking her, trying to get her out of her pained delirium but failing. And then Sandy sent her a dream, relaxing her.

"What was that?" Jack repeated the question. Tooth spoke up. "We just said that we dont understand. SHe was fine before, what's going on with her? Is it Pitch?" Jack pursed his lips. "Maybe."

"But why is still after the lil' ankle biter?" North stepped up, an expression of confusion etched on his face. "I do not understand what he wants from child." The ringing of a bell caught their attention and they all turned to Sandy, who was holding an elf while golden sand puffed out of his ears angrily. He signed something and they tried to figure it out.

"Wait...Pitch...Black Sand...Crystal...what?" His face had the look of horror on it as he put the pieces together. "_Pitch put black sand in Crystal!?" _His shriek had even Bunny slighltly faltering away from him. "What!" The others said simultaneously. Jack breathed heavily, trying to calm his anger down, but the air either way got colder. "Is...can you do something about that?"

"**If he was going to, it's way too late," **a voice echoed throughout the globe room. Blacksand rose up on top of the globe, forming into the Boogeyman. They all immediately got into a fighting stance. "Pitch, how dare you come here," Bunny practically roared. Said man rolled his eyes, saying, "**Oh, stuff an egg in it, rabbit." **Bunny growled.

"Wait," Jack said after a moment. "What do you mean it's..way to late?" Pitch chuckled, throwing his head back. "**Finally, a Guardian who knows how to stay on topic!" **Jack glared at him. "You didnt answer my question, Pitch," Jack snarled.

"**Oh, you are no fun, and that's saying something, seeing as you are the Guardian of Fun." **Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I create fun for people who deserve it, not _creeps _like you." Pitch growled. "Eh, good one, mate," Bunny whispered. "**Anyway, to answer dear old Jack's question..." **He stepped aside and they all froze. "C-Crystal," was all they could get out of their mouths.


	9. Chapter 9

"C-Crystal," they gasped. Standing behind Pitch was their newest Guardian alright, but she had changed. Her hair was darkening slowly along with her eyes, which were now a darker and fierce blue, the staff had black sand spiraling around it, and if you noticed the hand holding it, you could see black veins spreading, almost as if black sand had entered her system.

"**Hmm, you seem shocked. But that was expected. How did you like my surprise, Guardians?**" That snapped them out of their little trance.

"Give her back," Jack said in a dangerously low voice. "Yeah, you drongo, give her back!" Pitch made a fake look of thoughtfulness, and then smirked.

"**I think not. She's much to powerful to let her get in my way, and if she is with you, plus Jack, there won't be any chances. I'm not going to lose this time,**" he growled. Jack threw ice daggers at him, snarling angrily. The Guardians were shocked. They had never seen him this angry before. Usually when he got mad it would get really cold or a few snowballs would hit your face, but this time he was using his element to make weapons of his own. But before the daggers could reach Pitch, they suddenly melted. They turned to Crystal, who had been quiet this whole time and had her staff held out towards where the daggers were coming. Pitch laughed as Crystal jumped down from the globe. Jack noticed that her woulds were gone…all of them. They backed away from her, but she advanced on them.

"It's foolish of you to live near a whole body of water, North," she said. They winced at her voice. It sounded so..unlike Crystal, whose voice was light and always filled with laughter. This voice was menacing and dangerous….it was taunting. They were distracted by noises coming from outside the globe room and were almost run over by yetis and elves who had just come barging in, gargling in their weird language. What followed was worse. It looked as if the North Pole had just been flooded. The Guardians shouted as the water splashed down on them, half drowning them. When they recovered, they found Pitch laughing his head off.

"**Oh, this is rich. I never thought I would have fun around your lot. It's funny how weak you are, despite being the strongest group. You don't want to hurt dear little Crystal. Though, I still don't know how in the hell she survived that arrow, but no matter. That is to be done la- **A boomerang hit him upside the head and he toppled off the globe, which he had been sitting on.

"Rule number one, mate, never take your eyes off the enemy," Bunny mocked angrily. Pitch sat up, scowling. Suddenly, something knocked Bunny to the ground, and Jack realised it had been a whip….made of water… He turned to Crystal, who was staring at Bunny, and again, Jack noticed how her eyes kept on darkening, now turning into a navy blue. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He turned. "Sandy!" But the man was nowhere to be found, not on the ground at least. He looked up to find the little man floating on the sealing, trying to stay away from the water. _Oh yeah, he's made entirely of sand…and sand and water don't mix, _Jack realized. He floated back down to Jack's level and nodded, telling Jack to speak. "Did you notice how her eyes were darkening, and her veins?" A nod. "Can you hurry and try to take it out?" The short man signed quickly, as to not give Pitch any hint. "It will take time? That's okay, we'll distract Pitch once I get her to you. We don't have any time to waste." They nodded at each other.

"**Do not whisper in my presence! What is this muttering going on about?**" Jack ignored him and whispered the plan to the Guardians, smiling darkly as they nodded, understanding what hey had to do. "**Crystal White, unleash your powers! Let's teach these Guardians a lesson, shall we?**" Crystal stayed emotionless as she nodded, then unexpectedly jumped towards Jack. Jack grinned and jumped right back at her, ramming into her and knocking her to the ground. She growled ,which surprised Jack, since he had never heard her growl like that before. "Sandy!" Golden whips came at Crystal, spiraling around her body and restraining her easily ,which made her yelp. Jack threw her into the golden cloud which Sandy had conjured while the others continuily attacked and distracted Pitch. The golden man gave Jack a thumbs up and Jack nodded, helping the others. Crystal snarled and tried to get out of the golden tied that held her down to no avail. Sandy set to work as the others, whose time was running out, distracted Pitch.

Jack threw snowball after snowball at Pitch, while Tooth, her wings sparkling dangerously, slicked through the nightmares he sent after them as Bunny's boomerang destroyed some others. North hit Pitch with the handle of his sword in his stomach, making him _oof _ loudly. "Sandy, hurry!" He nodded, gesturing that he was almost done and that he needed about five minutes more. Pitch threw nightmare after nightmare at the four Guardians that were ruthlessly attacking him. He realized he wasn't going to win this fight and slowly retreated towards the shadows, while fighting the pathetic childhood protectors.

"**Until next time,**" he smirked before sliding into the shadows and leaving the Pole alone. Jack, Tooth, Bunny and North got rid of the last few nightmares before running to where Sandy was extracting the last of the black sand from Crystal. Her face was scrunched up in pain as Sandy took out the sand from her still-healing wounds. "I-Its hurting her, Sandy," Jack said. The Guardian nodded sadly, an sorrowful expression on his face. The last bit of the nightmare sand turned golden and he turned toward Jack with a small smiling, signing that it was done. They looked to find Crystal sleeping peacefully on the cloud. The winter spirit picked her up and spoke quietly. "I'm going to rewrap her wounds, and this time, I'm staying with her. It was our fault that Pitch was able to gain control of her mind. We should have made sure that there was no sand or anything inside of her. We need to deal with Pitch…permanently," he added darkly. The others didn't protest, just nodded and gestured for him to take her to her room before discussing what to do.

Jack sadly wringed the small cloth from the bowl of water. Crystal had gained a fever after the little fight with Pitch, the extracting of the sand had only worsened her condition. He knew that she would be fine…but he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was their fault after all. He sighed as he put the cloth to her forhead.

The door opened slightly and Tooth came in, followed by Sandy. "How is she?" Tooth whispered so as not to wake Crystal up. Jack shook his head. "The fever is still there, but it will break in a few hours." She nodded, before looking at Jack with a twinkle in her eye. "You really love her." It wasn't a question, he knew it, but he still answered. "Yes." She smiled. "You're different now. You're more….sociable with us ever since she joined us. I guess we needed her more than we thought." Jack nodded slowly. "I always liked her, Tooth. Ever since the first day I saw….she was just so beautiful…and fun. I never knew she loved me as much until now. I don't know how lived without her before. Every moment…even the happy ones…now seem dull to me." Tooth chuckled, putting a hand to his shoulder and tilting her head.

"That's what happens in love."


	10. Chapter 10

Crystal awoke to find that she wasn't alone…Phil (Jack's favorite yeti) was sleeping next to her on a chair. Shaking her head, she slowly sat up and looked around. Huh, so she had slept throughout the night….or did she? She tried to remember what happened. Last time, she was with the others plotting against Pitch…did she pass out right after? Probably, but she still didn't get how she had slept through out the day and night…waking up the next day. What the hell? Still trying to figure out what was going on, she unconsciously but silently got out of bed.

Suddenly, she gasped, remembering everything that had happened. Pitch had tooken over her mind and body! Oh, that rotten, no-good, little… The door opened and Jack came in. He froze when he saw Crystal standing, reaching for her staff, then set into panic mode, walking towards her. "Crystal! Why are you out of bed?! You're still…wait..your fever broke! _Her fever's broken!"_

She was confused. Fever? "What do you mean by fever? And oh Jack, I'm so sorry.." He hushed her with a kiss. "Shh, it isn't your fault. It was ours and Pitch's. He took over your mind when you were at your weakest. It's okay." Tears threatened to fall as she hugged Jack around his chest. "I'm sorry" was repeated over and over again from her mouth. The others suddenly barged in, making Crystal jump. Tear fell again as she remembered what she could. "I'm so sorry, guys," she whispered again.

"Aye, mate, don't say that. It aint yo' fault. If anyone's, it's the Boogey's fault," Bunny said. She nodded slowly, still hugging Jack. She heard growling behind her and saw Phil saying something. "Nah, she's fine," Jack said, still hugging her. She moved away from him to turn to everyone, but stopped when dizziness overcame her. "Or not," Jack added. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Sorry, I just got a little dizzy." Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a little," he mocked, making Crystal glare at him. "Anyways, so what happened back there…you know…when Pitch got me?" The others sighed, knowing this was coming. Tooth spoke first. "You don't remember?"

"Not really. I remember attacking you guys…but nothing else." The others looked at each other uneasily. This was obviously not gonna be that good. Jack sat beside Crystal and took her hand.

"Before we tell you, remember this. You weren't you. You had no control over what you did or said." Crystal pursed her lips and nodded slowly, not really believing anything he said. "Okay, so when we were discussing and making plans, you suddenly fell on the ground and screamed a lot….which scared the hell out of us." Bunny continued. "And then, Frostbite took ya to yer room, and we started ta talk aba' what happened to you. And all the sudden, Pitch showed up." Crystal scowled at the ground as Tooth continued. "He mocked us at first, and then he showed you. Sandy said that he had gotten black sand into your system. Then he made you attack us. First all the yetis and elves barged in. They were all panicky and stuff." North sighed. "Then water came. It flooded but stopped after a while. Then Jack came up with solution." He smiled. "We distracted Pitch as Sandy extracted sand from you. But it weakened you." Crystal raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Jack stood up. "The sand extraction and Pitch controlling your mind weakened you. You ended up having a high fever, which obviously is very bad for a water spirit like you. Anyways, you were out for three days."

"WHAT?" The shout made everyone cringe. "_Three flipping days? _You're kidding me….right?" Bunny coughed. "Nah, mate. Really." Crystal sighed angrily. Three days she was out. Three days. That is a really long time to be out. She had never been out that long. Jack sighed. "You know, it's not that bad. I mean, it could have been more than three days if your fever hadn't broken." Crystal nodded, calming down a little. "I guess. So, anything else happen while I was out?" Jack smirked. "You are funny when you're delirious." Crystal blushed, making the others laugh. "What…What exactly did I say?"

"Did you know, Jack….I think you're really beautiful," he mocked in a fake but brilliant British accent, except his tone was high-pitched. "You look adorable when you sleep, and the first time I saw you…I was flattered," he added. Crystal turned scarlet (or blue, in her case). "Y-you're bluffing." Bunny raised his hand. "I was there when you said that last phrase," he laughed. If it was possible, Crystal's cheeks turned a darker shade of blue, her face felt as if on fire. Tooth giggled. "Atleast it's not as bad as Jack. You should see him delirious. It's worse." This made her feel better. "What does he do?" Bunny shrugged. "Maybe someday you'll get to see. I know one thing though. From now on, it won't be me dealing with delirious Jack." They all laughed. Then Crystal turned serious. "So, do we have a plan now?" Jack frowned. "Not really. Not yet." She sighed, making Jack frown more.

"What is it?"

"It' s just that…why make things so difficult?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, then Ms. White, do you have a plan?" Crystal just smiled.

"No. Absolutely not." She sighed, knowing that Jack would do this.

"Look. It's not that bad. I won't be alone this time."

"Still no." Well, guess it's time to break him. She put a hand on his shoulder and made her eyes huge and glassy while pouting. "Please? Just listen. It won't be that bad…" Jack lifted his head and paused at the look on her face. For a moment, it looked as if he was fighting her charm, but after a minute or two, he sighed, giving in. "Fine. But if Pitch does anything, Ima have his head." Crystal groaned. "Violence doesn't suit you Jack, but okay."

"Wow." Crystal turned to see the Guardians staring at them with shocked expression. Especially Bunny, who had been the one to speak and had his jaw on the floor. "Mate, I have neva seen anybody who could break Frostbite like that." Crystal acted innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Bunny smirked. "Sure ya don't, ya lil' ankle biter." She rolled her eyes at that, mumbling "I'm not an ankle biter" and making the others grin. She took a deep breath. "So, the plan will take place tomorrow. What are you guys doing today?"

"Our jobs," they all said (and spelled out, in Sandy's case). She shrugged and turned to Jack, who hadn't answered. "I have a different plan today. Ima do my job, but you're gonna come with me. I want you to meet Jamie and Sophie. My first believers." She smiled at the next sentence. "Correction. Our first believers." Tooth awed at that, making him roll his eyes. Jack climbed onto the window and held out a hand towards Crystal. "Shall we go, my lady?"

"Awww, this is like a little date," Tooth said, making Crystal smile secretly. She had never really gone on a date. This would be fun.

"Not like a date… _a date_," Jack replied. Crystal licked her lips and took his hand, climbing onto the window sill beside him. She waved at the others, who were watching happily. "See you all later." The waved back. They both jumped off the sill and flew with the help of the wind. For the first time in fifty years, Crystal felt alive (ironically).


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry Guys, I know it took a while to post again. I posted a chapter yesterday but it was pretty short compared to the rest of the others. So I'm definitely going to continue with the story. And there might even be a sequel once I finish this one. AND I PROMISE! This one SHALL BE FINISHED!**

**Animexmanga: I will be sure to finish it and thanks a lot for the support.**

**Nellie: Thank you so much for the support, I'm glad you liked it. AND I'M SO SORRY I made you cry! It was meant to be sad but that is….i really don't know what to say. But thank you.**

**Bunny: Thank you and I am glad you like it.**

**And to all the guests: Thank you and BTW, Cliffhangers are kind of my thing. I love making the reader want more. *Evil laugh***

**I know you guys hate Pitch as much as I do. I hate me for making this happening but it will get better as it goes on. Crystal and Jack are definitely the best team. AND WHAT CRYSTAL WILL DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS TRULY CRAZY. Oh and I might even make some one-shots based off this story that could be about pranks, or her relationship with Jack and the other Guardians, or a remake of a certain chapter, or something like that. Gahh. So many choices. Hehehe. Anyways, hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**FINALLY, I LOVE YOU GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN. THIS STORY HAS DEFINITELY GOT TO BE FINISHED AND IT WILL BE NO MATTER WHAT. And I promise you, I'm not one of those writers that take years in finishing a story and leave you hanging and anxious. The most of break I would take would probably be about a week or two, but no more than that. I'm always reading or writing certain fanfictions, so yall got nothing to worry about. Heheh. ANYWAYS, BYEEEEEEE! **

**-ThatJackFrost**

**The next chapter will be put up within a couple days. Hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for not posting the chapter earlier. I have been quite busy this week with family stuff and my job and etc etc. Hahah. Anyways, this chapter is all fluff. It's a cute little thing about the relationship of Crystal, Jack, and Jamie. I mean, there should be one really happy chapter, shouldn't there? Hahah. **

**Oh, and I was wondering. Would you like it if I made another story of the Guardians seeing ALL of Crystal Memories? And one of the Guardians visiting Jack's memories? How about a sequel? Like I said before, and I quote, "Gahh, so many choices." Lol. Honestly, there are so many choices and I'm just wondering if I should do them all or choose one or two. I have tons of ideas. Oh, and if you guys have any ideas, then post them as a review. I would love that. (And post reviews, please?)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

Crystal flew in the sky alongside Jack, who was holding her hand. They would twirl, race, and sometimes even dance (which they both, it seems, were good at). _To be honest_, Crystal thought, _as ironic as this sounds, I never felt more alive than right now._ She looked at Jack, who was already staring at her, and blushed as his blue eyes studied her thoroughly. Turning a little, she ruffled a bit of his hair (something that annoyed him), laughing as he pouted and smiled at the same time. He sighed in pleasure when she wrapped her arms around his neck but stopped in shock as she kissed him lightly on the lips. Shock because she hadn't done that since the first time they had kissed. He would always be the one to bring her into it. But today, she was the one making the move. Suddenly, he realized they were floating in the air, Wind holding them in place. "Thanks, Wind," they both said simultaneously, blushing blue. Shaking his head, he flew to the town of Burgess.

"I used to love coming here," Crystal said quietly. "It always seemed….so beautiful." He nodded, agreeing. "It is, kinda reminds you of London, huh?" She tilted her head in thought, then teased. "A little," her British accent getting stronger at the "tt" part of the word. He loved it when she talked, her voice sounding so beautiful, add the fact that she has a British accent. They landed on the ground near a frozen, but beautiful lake. Crystal realized that it was in fact the lake that Jack spent his time around…the lake that they had met the first time. "So, this is your home," she said. "Yep," he replied. She shrugged. "I like it." He smiled. "I knew you would, but thanks." There was a hint of emotion in his voice which made Crystal turn to look at him. Jack had told her about his life, how he had a loving family, how he loved his sister to no end (like how Crystal had loved Henry), how he died saving her, how he lost his memories. Within a matter of time, they had become each other's best friends, except the fact that Crystal had yet to tell them the full story of her life. The Guardians had only seen the memories that had to do with her fears now, and that was just half the story. They didn't know about Sam, her best friend in her human times, they didn't know about the dances….or the protests. She smiled at the thought of it. They would be truly shocked when they found out. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a gleeful shout of "JACK!" from behind. She turned around along with Jack, who had a huge grin on his face, to see a boy, about 10 to 11 years old or so, running towards them. Jack bent down on one knee and opened his arms, which the boy jumped into to give him a huge hug, almost knocking him over. "I take it, this adorable child is Jamie?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Jack nodded, letting go of Jamie slowly. "Who are you nodding to Jack?" Jack and Crystal sighed at the same time. "Hey, Jack!" A few more kids came from where Jamie had come from, waving at the winter spirit happily. "And these are some of the important believer I have….our first believers," he said. "Who ya talking to Jack?" A girl with brown hair, wearing a cap, had spoken.

"Okay, guys," Jack said. "I want you to meet….a friend of mine. Her name is Crystal White and she is the newest Guardian. But to see her, you have to believe. So close your eyes and believe in her." Crystal was shocked to see how the kids excitedly and immediately obeyed. A moment later, they opened their eyes and gasped in delight. "Wow, you're pretty," said a boy with glasses on and a red face. She smiled. "Hey there," Crystal replied. "And thank you." More gasps.

"You're British? That's so cool." Jack slipped a hand around my waist, pulling Crystal to his waist. "Wanna know what's cooler? She's my girlfriend," he said proudly, making her roll her eyes and blush at the same time. Again, gasps. "So you finally got her. This is the girl you were telling me about when I asked you about girls!" It was Jamie that spoke, but what he said made Crystal look at Jack with an amused look. He turned blue at that. He looked up, then finally said, "Yes, Jamie. Anything else you wanna embarrass me with?" She laughed. "Embarrassing? Honestly, I find that adorable…and attractive." She was teasing him, but she was also telling the truth.

"So are you going to marry her?" It was a different girl this time, more buff with shorter hair. "Not yet, Cupcake," he replied with an even deeper blush. "Cupcake? That's adorable!" Blush forgotten, he laughed. "Oh where are my manners? Okay, Crystal, this is Cupcake, Caleb, Claude, Monty, Pippa, and Jamie, of course, oh and that Sophie." She smiled and nodded at each of them, getting a small wave from them all.

"So how old are you?" And the questions began. She like it, all the attention from them. She loved them. They were so nice and adorable and the list goes on and on. They asked her how old she was (immortal age and how old she really was), what she liked about Jack, and so much more. Until a snowball hit her shoulder, making her turn dangerously towards Jack, who was smirking with another snowball in hand. The children giggled, getting their ammo ready as Crystal narrowed her eyes challengingly. She picked a snowball up. And the fight began.

It. Was. Fun. Sometimes she would get hit, sometimes Jack would get hit. It seems the kids liked Crystal better…that or the fact that she was new to this. They teamed up with her to get Jack, who realized a moment too late and yelped as he got pelted with dozens of snowballs at once. They had so much fun that they didn't even realize how dark it got.

"Wow, guys, your parents are probably getting pretty worried. Ya'll should go," Jack said. They groaned but came to hug them. She stiffened when Jamie hugged her. She still wasn't used to contact, but she returned the hug gratefully to him and the rest of them. Crystal sighed as they left. If only this could go on and on. She turned to Jack. "They really are something," she whispered. He smiled at her, but she had missed the mischievous glint in his eyes. Crystal yelped as Jack suddenly took her by the hand and pulled her towards the forest. They stopped in the middle, and Crystal couldn't help but gasp in awe at the beauty of the meadow they were in. She stopped when she saw how Jack was staring at her. He stepped closer and leaned in, making Crystal do the same thing. She closed her eyes and their lips met. She suddenly wanted to never stop. The kiss got intense and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She turned him around and they gently slammed into the tree. _Wow, _she thought, _this is just…wonderful. _They broke apart a long moment later, gasping in delighted breaths. He grinned down at her. "Told ya it would get better," he joked breathlessly. Crystal nudged him affectionately and kissed him once more, and then again. Until, for the first time, Jack broke apart with a gasp. He was looking up, and Crystal followed his eyes. She gasped too. It was the Northern lights.

Of course, they should have expected this, since North had told them that he would push the button when it was time. Time. As in time for the plan to begin.

**So, did you like it? Please REVIEW! And tell me about whether I should do the other stories I talked about in the beginning. Next Chapter coming soon! ENJOY!**


	13. Chapter 13

Crystal flew alongside Jack gently in the air, their hands entwined around each other. They were getting ready to set up the plan. North had just pressed the Northern Light button to warn them that it was time to set everything up. Crystal didn't mind, except the fact that Jack and her were….having fun. "You know," she said, looking at Jack and making him turn to look at her. "This was my first snowball fight." His eyes widened in shock. "Are you freaking serious?" He practically shrieked, making her giggle. "Very. I never really got the chance to do something like that, even in my human life. I loved winter but I was always so busy doing jobs and taking care of my family that I never got the chance." Jack nodded, understanding, then suddenly grinned mischievously, making Crystal give him a questioning look. He grabbed her around the waist and suddenly they were running through the air so fast that Crystal yelped. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Ever gone this fast?" She furiously shook her head and held on for dear life, making him laugh. They were going to Flaire, a friend of both of them, but more of Crystal's. Flaire was a fire spirit like Heat, except she barely used her powers. Instead, she became the fashion guru, and being older than both Jack and Crystal, she knew quite a lot. She was the one spirit, though her powers were the total opposite of them, who was a friend to Crystal and Jack and had no problem. She was the nicest spirit alive (in her opinion), although she would get snappy if she was tired. Crystal had told Jack about a suit for both of them made of latex. It was all black, something they both disliked, but it would help them withstand heat longer, and was flexible. They were going to the Alps, where, of course, Flaire lived. They both walked to a cave in the tallest mountain of the Alps and lead themselves inside.

"Flaire," Crystal called, giggling childishly when her voice echoed. Jack shook his head, smiling and called again for her. "FLAIRE," he shouted.

"Yes, yes, coming, coming," came a French accented voice from inside. A girl, who looked in her twenties, with bright red hair and hazel eyes, but nonetheless beautiful, came out of the darkness. Her eyes widened in surprised and a pleased squeal came out of her throat. "Oh, Crystal, iz been a very long time." She opened her arms and Crystal hugged her happily. She then went to Jack and hugged him, who also pleasantly returned it. "And Congratulations on becoming fifth and sixth Guardian!" Crystal stiffened, shocked that she knew. "How….did you find out?" Flaire rolled her eyes. "Facts spread around quickly in the spirit world. We know when a new Guardian has come. And two in one century? That is strange, never happened before. We were bound to find our soon enough." Flaire looked her up and down. "I'm assuming you didn't come here just to say hi, did you?" Crystal nodded then sighed, the plan in her mind. She pointed to Jack then to herself."We need something that can blend into the shadows, ninja like." Jack stifled a laugh. The word "ninja" sounded pretty weird in a British accent, but cute too. Flaire tilted her head. "What for?" Crystal sighed, rolling her eyes. "I shall fill you in later, we need them out of necessity." Flaire nodded then turned around. "Follow me."

The cave was definitely bigger than last time….and more decorative. Crystal looked around in awe at the walls, which had beautiful designs on them that were glowing due to the obvious fact that they had been carved using fire. "I see you've made some changes," Jack said. Flaire giggled. "I have had much time on hands throughout these few years and decided to change it up a bit." She turned left into a room and grinned. "Ta-da, everything ready, equipment too," she said, her hand pointing out something. Jack and Crystal grinned. "Perfect."

North groaned, bored, looking at the time. "Five minutes, they should arrive in about five minutes or so." They were all dressed and ready. Tooth and Bunny had dyed their feathers and fur black, much to their dismay, but looked pretty badass. North was wearing the same clothes, except in black, and had dyed his hair black. Sandy, on the other hand, was the same. He would be there for a distraction if needed. Right now, they were waiting for the other two Guardians that had gone to meet Crystal's friend, ironically a fire spirit, Flaire, to get their equipment. They were excited to see what they would look like, since she had said they were in for a surprise. And anyways, MiM had something to say, but insisted on waiting for the two.

"Close your eyes, cause you're in for a surprise," came a voice from outside. Bunny rolled his eyes at Jack, who had spoken in a mimic British accent. "Bloody showpony…"

A gust of wind came in and in came two unrecognizable people.

They all took in the looks of Crystal and Jack in shock. "What the…" was all Bunny was able to say. Crystal's dark blue hair was now black with a few blue highlights, same with Jack, except he had white highlights in the front. They were both wearing black. Crystal was wearing black skinny jeans with black boots that hugged her legs pretty well that went up to her knees, a black strapless shirt underneath the black leather jacket. Jack was wearing the same minus the super skinny jeans. He was wearing normal black jeans. (LOL, I KNOW but to see what I was thinking up go to: . I know, so hot, just imagine Jack in that) On their belts, they had various weapons located such as daggers, a sword, and their staff was on their backs. They stood awkwardly for a few minutes as everyone stared at them.

"So…uh," Crystal said. "Are you ready to go?" North stepped up and shook his head. "No, we, as in us and Manny, were waiting for you. He has something to say…or show." Jack raised an eyebrow and Crystal nodded. A light showed through the window they had just entered from and North smiled. "Ahh, old friend, what is it you would like to say?" They watched for a moment and gasped when, unexpectedly, a black orb came from the light. The shadows Manny made were pretty obvious. The orb, Pitch, Pitch getting sucked into the orb, the six Guardians standing together. _Although, _came a deep voice, which echoed throughout their minds, _I know you would like to end Pitch Black permanently, I need you to trap him in the orb. Once your task is done, return the orb. Pitch then should be gone for eternity. _Crystal was confused.

"Should…why should? Do you not mean that he _will _be in it permanently?" Silence. Then came the answer, which personally, surprised her, since Manny always ignored her. _It should. It is yet possible for the Boogieman to escape, very difficult, yes, but possible. Although, the possibility is at a low percentage. Goodbye, my Guardians. May you have the best of luck. _

Crystal nodded slowly and turned to the waiting Guardians. "Well….let's get on with it." They sat on the table North had the yetis set up for them.

"First," Crystal said, excitement clear in her voice…along with something close to vengeance. "I will go down to my cliff, where Pitch will obviously find me. I know he is keeping tabs on where any of us go. I am to act like you cast me out, telling me I am the cause of dangers at the moment."

"Which," Jack interrupted, still not happy with the plan. "Is totally not true. Do you really have to do this?" Crystal rolled her eyes.

"For the hundredth time, Jack, I won't be in too much danger because you will be on the lookout for me. If anything happens, just attack." Bunny snorted.

"Then," the Easter Bunny continued for her. "While you get yer part goin', me and Jack 'ere will get rid of any o' the nightmares runnin' around."

Clearly excited, Tooth spoke. "Then we attack."

And finally, North finished. "And capture him into this orb, instead of dreamsand cage like Sandy wanted, and bring him to Manny." Sandy nodded furiously, jumped up and down. Crystal grinned, looking at them.

"So? Ready to rid our lives of the Boogieman?"

"Yes!" They all said simultaneously. She laughed. "Well, then let's get on with it!" She stood up and walked to the window, Jack on her heels.

"Phase 1 begins," she said and getting her eyes glassy and wet, she looked at them. "Well, does this look convincing?" They all nodded in shock and Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, show-off, time to go." She grinned before flying off into the sky, phony tears running down her cheeks.

**I know, Cliffhangers, ugh. But like I said before, I like to do those, they make the reader ask for more. Anyways, sorry for the delay, but I've been quite busy these few days. Stuff with the family, ugh, don't ask. Lol. Oh, and just so you know, the story is almost finished, only two to three chapters more to go. After it is done, I might to a collection of one-shots based off the real more, some based off of this, and different ones. So be ready for those! Hope you enjoyed the story, keep eyes open for updates. **


	14. Chapter 14

Crystal flew quickly to her cliff, the place she died at, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. She sniffled, and wiped off her tears, looking highly depressed. On the inside, she was feeling sneaky, faking all this just to set a trap, but it would be worth it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a flash of black in the forest, and resisted grinning, knowing it was Jack who was sneaking around like a ninja in the forest to stay hidden. She stuck with (fake) crying and sniffling, keeping her thoughts on the (fake again) fact that the Guardians had kicked her out after making her accept them as family.

"I warned you. I warned you it would do no good to join their little club," came the one voice that she hated with a passion from behind. She remained quiet, crying silently. Pitch walked towards her with his hands clasped behind his back. It was obvious he felt no threat from her. Suddenly, Crystal shuddered as flashes of what happened the last time she was on this cliff replayed.

"So what did they do? Will you tell me, or just cry out your misery?" She breathed in, hiccupping dramatically. She stared at the ground silently. "Oh, the silent treatment? Is it really that bad?"

She looked up at him and gave him a half-hearted glare. He shrugged with a grin on his face. "Fine, then, if you're so foolish, stay alone. Now that the Guardians have kicked you out, you want to push everyone away. Bye, then," he mocked. She softly gasped.

"They….they said that I'm the reason there is danger right now…that I should leave…and stay away." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, then deadpanned. " I told you it would do no good by joining the Guardians."

"Yes, and the way you told was gentle, was it not?" She snapped at him making him smirk.

"Agreed, it was not gentle. But it wasn't like you would listen, you were to intent on joining those damned Guardians. And what about Jack? What did he say?" She stayed quiet for a moment, coming up with a story. "He…agreed." Pitch mock gasped. "Really now? And here I thought he fell for you!" She shrugged. "I guess not." They stayed silent for a while and then Pitch grinned. "How about some revenge?" She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes, although on the inside she knew this was going to come. "What do you mean?" She asked interestedly.

*Jack's POV*

I watched as Pitch told Crystal of revenge for making us kick her out. I grinned, what a fantastic actor she was. On the inside, I just wanted to go and stand in between her and Pitch, make sure she was protected. I saw her shudder in the beginning when Pitch came, and I immediately knew what she was thinking. And why wouldn't she? If it was someone else, they would have never agreed to the plan that we were doing now. But Crystal is brave, and strong-hearted. She was willing to risk her life to get on with it. I growled on the inside as Pitch told her to get revenge on us, of course he would do that! That two-face bastard. Wow, I'm still surprised at how good Crystal acts as I see her grin and wipe her tears, nodding toward Pitch. Out of the corner of my eyes, I catch a flash of black and turn to see Bunny signaling at me that the coast is clear. I turn to the other side to see North grinning at me alongside Tooth. "Let's do this," I whisper. We stay where we are as Crystal and Pitch talk and I hear Tooth saying how shocked she is at how good Crystal is doing her part, making me grin at her. Suddenly, she gasped, her eyes wide in horror and North sucks in a sharp breath. I turn back to the scene and my eyes widen. Pitch was holding Crystal by her throat.

"Come out, come out, Guardians. You didn't think you could actually fool me, did you?" I growled and was about to jump out when I saw Crystal kick him in the nuts and fall from his grasps, coughing and rubbing her neck.

"Seems you're smarted then you look," she smirked, her voice a little raspy. Pitch didn't say anything, just howled on the ground holding his place. "Nightmares," he choked out. "Attack!" Dozens of nightmares come out of nowhere and I immediately find myself running to Crystal along with the others as she has already started fighting. Pitch had gotten up and snarled when he saw us coming. He formed an arrow and threw it towards Sandy first, who easily blocked it. And suddenly, there are dozens of arrows coming at us. We dodge, block, slice, turn them into dreamsand, and fight them until none are left.

"Let's repeat some history, shall we?" He said with a grin on his face. He made another arrow and instead of throwing it at us, turned towards Crystal and threw it at her. My eyes widen and I scream her name, but she doesn't hear as she is too busy fighting the other nightmares. The arrow is now a couple feet away from her and I am running towards her. Now it's a foot away from her. She turns around just in time to see it and her eyes widen. And just as it reached her heart…..

Crystal's POV*

My eyes widen as I finally realized that there is an arrow coming at me. I look to Jack, who is running towards me, but I know he will be too late and that it's too late for me to move. I back up a little as it reaches me and just when it's about to his me, I close my eyes, waiting for the pain.

Nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that the arrow directed towards my heart was turning into golden butterflies. I turned to Sandy and smiled, giving him a thumbs-up and getting one in return. Pitch growled and lunged towards…..just in time for North to direct the orb towards him and suck him in it. His screams echoed throughout the cliff. Finally it was done. Our work was done. For Now.

Jack came towards me and hugged me, twirling me around. I smiled and kissed him lightly. "We did it," I whispered. He nodded. "That we did," came North's voice from behind. "Now let's go home and celebrate!"

**JUST ONE FINAL CHAPTER TO GO AND THIS STORY IS DONE. AFTER THIS, I'M STARTING A ONE-SHOT COLLECTION BASED OFF THE ACTUAL MOVIE AND OFF OF THIS. OR I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL. I'LL TAKE ANY REQUEST SO FEEL FREE TO TELL ME.**


	15. Chapter 15

As they returned to the North Pole through the sleigh, Crystal was thinking happily to herself. _Finally, _she thought, _I'm free to be a Guardian….to be happy with Jack. _She looked at Jack and smiled, getting a smile in return. She eyed him teasingly.

"You know," she began, leaning against him, whispering in his ear. "You did promise me it would get better…" Jack grinned. "That I did. And I'm thinking to fulfill it." Bunny coughed, and they both jumped away, blushing hard. "Wow….uh, so how long till we get there?"

That night they celebrated happily with eggnog and chocolate (much to Tooth's disapproval) and deserts. But later on, Jack noticed, Crystal began to look uneasy and nervous, as if there was something…left to do. But he ignored it, deciding to look onto the problem later on. As the night went on, North was found sleeping on his armchair, Bunny and Tooth went back to their homes, and Sandy said goodbye and went to spread dreams to the children. Crystal and Jack went to their bedroom and laid down next to each other.

After a while, you could hear Jack's light snoring (which Crystal found highly adorable). Crystal silently got out of bed, grabbed her staff, and jumped out the window.

Jack sat up, his narrow eyes following Crystal silhouette in the sky. He grinned. "Guess the old 'follow' method will be used for this one…" And off he went.

Before he knew it, they were by the cliff where everything had just happened and sneakily, he followed Crystal….to the cemetery. Crystal went way to the back and sat near a grave. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey….I'm back…you know….to talk." Jack waited a long moment before she finally began talking again. It was then that he realized that she had been silently crying. "I….I came to tell you that…I have a new family. You know….and they…they're really nice, Henry, sort of like you and mother. I, um, I….okay, don't get angry….but I…came to say good-bye. You see, I decided today to start my new life with my new family. I still learning about them…but they've been so nice and….protective that I'm ready to accept them as my family. North is….like dad, or what was supposed to be my dad, he's really nice and jolly, but I guess that comes with the package of being Santa Klaus. Tooth's like a mother, and I have a feeling, ironically, that her and North like each other." Jack raised an eyebrow at this…so she had also noticed. "Bunny is like an annoying big brother, he's tough, cool, and ridiculously overprotective, but not more than Jack. And Sandy….he's like an uncle, a mute one, who I can talk to about anything and who listens to me. In the past, he was the only Guardian who interacted with me nicely after the tsunami event." She stayed silent for a while after that, and Jack, with a heavy heart, noticed she had said nothing of him. After a while, she spoke up.

"Jack," he perked up. "He's the best friend, boyfriend, anyone could have." Jack's heart exploded with joy and he continued to listen. "Henry, you would like him. He likes to have fun and plays pranks on everybody like you and I did. He's understanding, annoying, overly protective, dramatic, loyal, loveable, definitely adorable, and he's….just perfect. I know he deserves better than me, but I…love him more than anything. Right now, he's kind of like family….no….he is family." She sighed, hiccupping a little. "Like I mentioned before, I came to say goodbye….of course, I will come to visit every week or so, but I can not sulk in the past anymore. What happened has happened, and now it's time to start my new life. So, goodbye, Henry…Mother…I love you." She stood up and turned around and spotted Jack, who wasn't fast enough to hide. She blushed a little and hurriedly wiped away the tears. He smiled at her and slowly walked towards her. He put his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer. "You know…it's okay to let it out once in a while." And that was all it took. She hugged him and cried into his chest, letting all the pain and the sorrow out. And he hushed her, stroking her hair. After a while, the tears had stopped and she looked at him. "I'm s- She was interrupted by a gentle kiss. "That's not the phrase I was looking for," he joked in a mock British accent. She laughed. "I love you," making him smile. He picked her up bridal style and took up in the sky. "And I love you."

**Okay, guys, this story is officially ended! And I am warning you, a sequel will come after the one-shot collection! So hope you enjoyed this story, and hope you enjoy the next ones I write! I love you guys, and thanks a lot for all the support you have shown.**

**P.S. Told ya I would finish it.**


	16. LAST NOTE!

**Okay, so I decided that I should do one more thing for you guys, and that is reply to your reviews. Sorry for not doing it earlier because I haven't had much time on my hands and plus, I forgot to check my reviews. But anyways, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews you've given me and the support. I'm glad you like it.**

**Moonshroom420: You're awesome! And thanks. Glad you want a sequel and as I promised, I did finish the story. Glad you liked my plan, and the fluffiness, and everything else. Of course I would heal her, I'm not that cruel! LOL. But thank you sooooooooooo much for all the support you've given me. And hey can I call you Jazz? Lol.**

**Nellie: Thanks a lot! I know right? TIME TO CELEBRATE! PITCH'S ASS GOT WHOOPED! WOOHOO!**

**AND EVERYONE ELSE, I FREAKING LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. **


	17. Chapter 17

**SO GUYS I HAVE POSTED THE FIRST ONE-SHOT OF MY COLLECTION! THE SEQUEL WILL TAKE TIME SINCE IT TAKES TIME TO COME UP WITH ONE. LOOK FOR IT…..it's called "New Life" and REVIEW IT PLEASE!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU SHOW AND GIVE! AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE ONE-SHOTS OR THE SEQUEL PLEASE DO TELL ME!**


End file.
